Cohabitation
by PirateOfHogwart
Summary: Que se passe t il quand on met un loup garou enseignant la DCFM et un professeur de potions acariâtre dans le même château ? M pour la suite et fin Slash RLSS Complète
1. Maudit Loup garou

Disclaimer : La base de cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. Les personnages, lieux et autres sont la propriété de J.K Rowling je ne fais que gâcher son œuvre en y greffant un scénario de mon invention.

Auteur : Pirate OfHogwart, donc moi lol. Pas de co-écriture mais par-contre une bêta-readeuse très présente » - LQPC ! Merciiiiiiiiiiii (et n'abuse pas de truc vert !)

Rating : M pour la suite !

Spoilers : Tomes I – II – III – IV – V

Synopsis : Que se passe-t-il quand on met un loup-garou enseignant la DCFM et un professeur de potions acariâtre dans le même château ?

Je vous présente non pas mon dernier né, au contraire c'est un vieux que j'ai repris … et un peu amélioré. J'espère que ça va vous plaire ! Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1 : Maudit Loup-garou**

**C**ette fois le directeur allait l'entendre. Il n'était pas question que le poste lui passe une fois de plus sous le nez. Il avait des arguments imparables ; Il ne pouvait pas échouer. Il aurait ce poste. Confiant, sûr de lui et de ses capacités, l'homme donna le mot de passe –d'un goût douteux selon lui (Tommy aime le rose)- à la gargouille et gravit les marches de pierre. Arrivant devant la porte directoriale, il remarqua qu'elle était déjà ouverte, cela lui éviterait donc de frapper.

« _Brillante déduction Severus. On n'a pas besoin d'ouvrir une porte ouverte. C'est de mieux en mieux. Tu passes trop de temps avec ces Gryffondors écervelés ! Ressaisis-toi, c'est sûrement un coup d'Albus pour te désarçonner. Mais ça ne marche pas. Tu es un Mangemort espion après tout. Ce n'est pas une porte, ouverte en plus, qui va te faire peur, hein ? Ce n'est qu'une porte. Une simple porte. »_

« - Et bien Severus ? Qu'attendez-vous ? »

Le Maître des Potions sursauta imperceptiblement et jeta un regard noir à celui qui avait causé sa fray- surprise et qui n'était autre que le directeur de la plus prestigieuse école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre, Albus Dumbledore. Ce dernier s'en trouva fort amusé et ne dissimula pas son plaisir d'avoir réussi à surprendre le froid Severus Rogue. Il finit par le prier de s'asseoir, gagnant ainsi le duel visuel qui s'était instauré.

« - Alors Severus, comment vous portez-vous ? » Demanda le directeur

« - Aussi bien que ça puisse aller, vraiment. Ce n'est pas comme si je revenais de chez _Lui_. » Répondit Severus, avec un ton un peu plus aimable que d'habitude

« - Des bonbons au citron ? » Proposa Dumbledore

« - Non merci. Je voulais … » Remercia Severus

« - … Des chocolats alors ? »

« - Non. Je voulais vous … »

« - … Et des cookies ça ne vous tente pas ? »

« - Non ! Je suis venu pour … »

« - … Alors peut-être voulez-vous du thé ! »

« - NON ! La seule chose que je veux c'est … »

« - Un esquimau ! Cela tombe bien je dois dire, je viens d'en recevoir toute une cargaison du monde moldu, absolument délicieux. Bien sûr, ils ne valent pas les crèmes glacées à la menthe et au sucre de rose verte de Sweets, Tricks & Treats mais … »

Severus était tellement crispé sur son siège que ses doigts commençaient à s'enfoncer dans le bois de la chaise. Sa mâchoire grinçait furieusement et ses articulations étaient blanches. Il se retenait à grand peine de sauter sur le vieil homme et de lui faire avaler toutes ses maudites friandises jusqu'à la dernière, emballage compris, en espérant qu'il s'étouffe avec. Puis il se dit qu'en acceptant de prendre un de ces gâteaux qu'Albus agitait désespérément sous son nez, il le laisserait peut-être enfin parler.

« - … enrobé de chocolat avec des pépites de nougat. Je me rappelle que ma petite-nièce avait eu un bout coincé dans une de ses dents et … » Continuait inlassablement Dumbledore

« - J'en prends un. Merci. » Le coupa Severus

Un enfant enfermé dans Honeydukes n'aurait pas eu l'air plus heureux. Tout en mastiquant son brownie maison, Severus réfléchissait à la meilleure façon de convaincre le directeur. Un sourire satisfait s'étira sur ses fines lèvres, les rendant encore plus fines et plus blanches, quand il trouva.

« - Alors, quel bon vent vous amène ? » Interrogea le plus vieux

« - Le vent du changement. Je désire le poste de professeur de Défense. Vous ne pouvez pas me le refuser ! J'ai toutes les qualifications nécessaires et … » Exposa le plus jeune

« - J'en suis convaincu, mais ce poste a déjà été attribué à quelqu'un d'autre. »

« - … Que ? Quoi ! Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Qui ! » Balbutia Severus

« - Et bien, M.Lupin est venu me voir il y a deux semaines et … »

Severus siffla entre ses dents.

« - Lupin. Encore ce monstre. »

« - Je vous prie de modérer votre langage. » Le reprit Albus, les yeux sévères

« - Bien évidemment. Il est dans le château ? »

« - Non, il est chez sa tante, qui habite un grand manoir dans les environs. »

C'était le code pour désigner Grimmauld Place. Lorsque l'on voulait parler de la maison des Black, il fallait glisser le mot « environ » dans la phrase.

« - Mais oui. Dans ce cas je vous laisse Albus. » Dit Severus pour prendre congé

« - A ce soir, au dîner. » Lança Dumbledore

« - C'est cela. » Répondit l'homme aux cheveux noirs d'un ton sec

L'homme aux cheveux noirs sortit du bureau en claquant la porte. Le loup-garou lui avait piqué sa place ! Une fois de plus ! Severus percuta quelqu'un et allait retirer des dizaines de points à l'élève qui avait eu la malencontreuse idée de ne pas regarder devant lui quand il se rendit compte que c'était le mois d'août et qu'il venait de renverser le professeur Flitwick. Il grommela un « désolé » et repartit vers ses cachots. La seule chose qui pouvait encore le calmer était bien une soirée tranquille à feuilleter « Plantes à propriétés mortelles, tome 4 ». Le quatrième tome était de loin son préféré. Les morts décrites y étaient lentes et violentes, parfaites pour Albus et le monstre. Seulement, ces plantes étaient bien trop difficiles à obtenir pour qu'il puisse mettre ses talents de Maître des Potions en pratique. La moins dangereuse à se procurer était la mousse bleue à épines rouges qui poussait sur les parois des nids d'œufs de chimère ; c'était pour dire. La façon dont elles avaient été découvertes restait un mystère, sûrement un stupide Gryffondor qui avait voulu jouer au héros, et qui était mort pendant l'expédition.

_« Bien fait ! Si seulement ça pouvait être Lupin. Non ! Je veux lui tordre le cou personnellement. Lui faire avaler des limaces incendiaires après l'avoir attaché au plafond par les petits doigts. Lui faire écouter en boucle le dernier disque du groupe de Punk sorcier à la mode. Encore mieux : l'enfermer dans la même pièce que Sibylle pendant plusieurs jours ! »_

Il était persuadé que même un jour de pleine lune, Lupin ne pourrait pas faire face au professeur de Divination plus de cinq minutes. Sibylle avait le don de faire fuir n'importe qui ayant un esprit un tant soit peu rationnel, bien plus que le don de troisième œil dont elle se vantait sans cesse. Cela s'appliquait également aux animaux, ce qui expliquait pourquoi Hadès, son hibou, l'avait sauvagement attaquée. Il eut un sourire mauvais à ce souvenir. Il avait aimé voir le volatile poursuivre la femme hystérique dans la grande salle en tentant à tout prix de lui planter ses serres acérées dans le crâne. C'était en grande partie à cause de lui qu'elle ne descendait plus manger en leur compagnie d'ailleurs. Les repas s'en étaient trouvés nettement plus plaisants, si on excepte ces satanés élèves qui s'obstinaient à faire un bruit infernal, lui donnant envie de tous leur déboîter la mâchoire afin qu'il puisse manger tranquillement.

_« Mon bon Severus, tu es complètement sadique. Dieu que ça fait du bien de ne pas sombrer dans la mièvrerie écœurante et dégoulinante qui fait office de comportement général dans cette horde d'hypothyroïdiens. »_**(1)**

Se calant dans son fauteuil de cuir noir, Severus continua de se passer mentalement en revue toutes les tortures qu'il pourrait infliger à Lupin pour lui avoir volé son poste.

* * *

**D**es centaines de kilomètres plus loin, un homme venait de passer une nuit extrêmement difficile et avait passé la journée cloué au lit. Non pas que ça l'enchantait, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement ; Ses jambes refusaient de le porter. Il savait depuis bien longtemps qu'il était complètement drainé de toute son énergie après chaque transformation mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'espérer qu'il récupèrerait plus vite que la fois précédente. Cet espoir, mille fois déçu et mille fois reconduit, était une des rares choses à laquelle il se raccrochait encore dans ces moments là. Il avait voulu mourir un nombre incalculable de fois, mais à chaque tentative, quelque chose l'avait retenu. Des amis, une tâche à accomplir, un espoir à faire perdurer. Mais désormais, qu'est-ce qui le retenait ? La parole d'un directeur à moitié sénile comme quoi il aurait un emploi sans que les parents d'élèves ne s'inquiètent ? C'était bien trop insuffisant.

Il avait perdu ses amis. TOUS ses vrais amis. James et Lily étaient morts, assassinés. Sirius était passé derrière ce voile deux ans auparavant. Et Peter … Pour lui, Peter était mort ce funeste jour où tout avait basculé, il y a de ça dix-sept ans. Dix-sept ans. Cela faisait presque une vingtaine d'années que Remus était seul. Désespérément et horriblement seul. Aucune femme n'avait jamais pu voir au-delà du garçon gentil, maladif et mystérieux. Cela pour deux raisons, bien précises. Remus était un loup-garou. Et les loups-garous n'avaient qu'un seul partenaire, à vie **(2)**. La seconde raison invoquée par l'homme n'était pas liée à sa nature un peu spéciale. Il avait toujours préféré les hommes. Bien sûr, il ne se l'était pas avoué immédiatement. Comme beaucoup, il en avait pris conscience à l'adolescence. Son salut avait été ses amis, ses amis qui avaient été formidablement compréhensifs et patients. Jamais il n'aurait pu s'en sortir sans eux. Il leur devait ça. Il ne pouvait pas tout quitter maintenant alors qu'ils avaient tout fait pour qu'il soit heureux. Et il y avait Harry.

Le jeune homme avait bien changé, il était grand à présent. Et il semblait vieux. Aussi vieux que lui-même se sentait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le garçon si enjoué, impulsif et optimiste s'était transformé en homme profondément triste, fataliste, résigné et réfléchi. Les yeux auparavant lumineux et vivants étaient ternes et froids. Un mort-vivant. C'était la remarque qu'il s'était faite après avoir croisé le garçon dans les couloirs du château. Le Sauveur du monde sorcier était mort. Et cela, Remus ne se le pardonnait pas. Il n'avait pas réussi à protéger le fils des deux personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui. Il avait failli à la seule promesse qu'il ait jamais faite en mettant toute sa conviction. Il avait désormais pour but de raviver la flamme éteinte dans les yeux verts d'Harry Potter.

C'était en grande partie pour lui qu'il avait accepté le poste de professeur de DCFM, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Albus s'obstinait à le refuser à Severus. Remus avait pourtant proposé de remplacer Rogue en Potion mais Dumbledore avait refusé et insisté pour qu'il enseigne la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. A court d'arguments, il s'était laissé convaincre qu'il prenait la bonne décision en revenant au château en tant que professeur. Il faut dire que le directeur avait toujours ce qu'il voulait. Il le soupçonnait même de faire tremper les délicieux chocolats qu'il offrait dans une potion Impero, les effets étant similaires au sort du même nom.

Il ne pourrait s'empêcher d'apprécier la personnalité enfantine du mage. Il apportait une touche de joie et d'optimiste lorsque tout allait mal. Pas comme la Maître des Potions, qui faisait plutôt l'inverse. Remus n'avait jamais vu le Serpentard faire autre chose qu'une grimace cynique en guise de sourire. Il doutait même que l'homme ait un cœur en état de marche. Rogue avait toujours été un garçon solitaire et les Maraudeurs en avaient fait leur cible favorite. Cela faisait plus de vingt ans déjà. Il pensait que l'autre serait passé par-dessus. Mais à voir comment il s'acharnait sur le fils de son ancien ennemi, l'animosité avait la vie dure.

C'était malheureux pour Harry qui n'en était aucunement responsable. Rogue se conduisait tel un adolescent en rébellion, reportant sur un autre la colère et la honte qu'il avait un jour ressenties. De stupides histoires de gamins qu'il faisait perdurer sans d'autre raison que le besoin de se raccrocher à des futilités. Une mauvaise blague avait, il est vrai, faillit très mal finir. Suite à une indication « malencontreusement lâchée » par Sirius, Rogue avait pu ouvrir le passage qui menait à la Cabane Hurlante … une nuit de pleine lune. James l'avait sauvé à temps des crocs du loup-garou affamé mais Rogue avait eu le temps d'imprimer à jamais dans son esprit l'image d'un Lupin sauvage et sanguinaire, au grand malheur de principal concerné.

La rivalité qui existait entre eux n'avait jamais disparue. Ils continuaient d'agir tels les adolescents qu'ils étaient à Poudlard. Ce que Remus ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi. Pourquoi Rogue refusait d'avancer. Pourquoi il était tellement aigri et cynique. Le lycanthrope avait eu une discussion à ce sujet avec Harry. Il en était ressorti avec encore plus de questions qu'avant. Qu'avait dû vivre cet homme pour qu'il devienne ainsi ? Ces questions tournaient allègrement dans son esprit et l'assaillaient régulièrement. Ce soir là était un soir propice à la réflexion sur le cas de Severus Rogue.

* * *

**C**e matin là, Severus était d'une humeur massacrante. La journée avait très mal commencée : son réveil magique s'était déclenché à cinq heures du matin, à peine deux heures après qu'il ait réussi à s'endormir. Le fameux réveil avait fini son office au milieu du salon, à moitié éventré. Ne pouvant pas se rendormir, Severus avait enfilé une robe de chambre et … avait marché sur une pièce du sus-dit réveil. Son pied avait douloureusement protesté contre ce traitement et il avait dû aller jusqu'à la salle de bain en sautillant tel un canard unijambiste, manquant de s'écrouler tous les deux mètres. Enfin arrivé près de l'armoire à pharmacie, il s'était cru sauvé. C'était pour mieux recevoir le flacon de trois litres de désinfectant sur le crâne. Heureusement le magnum avait été rendu incassable, mais cela n'enlevait en rien le poids de la bouteille.

En arrivant dans la Grande Salle, il se dit que ça ne pouvait définitivement pas être une bonne journée. Il ne manquait plus qu'il y ait une rupture du stock de confiture de citrouille/pomme/rhubarbe/betterave et il irait se jeter du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie. Hélas pour lui, ce ne fut pas à une rupture de stock que Severus dut faire face, mais à Dumbledore. Et quand Dumbledore sortait la robe mauve à étoiles jaunes, il fallait commencer à se faire du soucis. Severus suivit le directeur jusque dans son bureau, où il eut la désagréable surprise d'y trouver Remus Lupin. L'homme semblait moins fatigué que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Et moins maladif aussi. Il devait certainement se la couler douce au Q.G de l'Ordre.

Il eut un reniflement de mépris pour le lycanthrope et pris le siège à côté de celui qu'Albus lui proposait. Il n'allait tout de même pas faire les quatre volontés de Dumbledore ! Ce dernier fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien et alla s'asseoir en face des deux professeurs.

« Messieurs, tout d'abord, bonjour. » Commença le directeur, enthousiaste

« - Bonjour. » Répondit Lupin, souriant

« - Hum hum. Bonjour. » Grommela Severus avec difficulté

« - Je suis heureux de vous voir parmi nous Remus. » Continua Albus

« - Je le suis également. » Reprit le-dit Remus

« - J'aimerais pouvoir en dire autant. » Répliqua Severus

Il ne reçut qu'un regard désapprobateur de la part du directeur.

« - Puis-je savoir l'objet de cette réunion ? » Demanda impatiemment le professeur de potions

« - Ne soyez pas si pressé ! Nous avons le temps. » Lui rétorqua Dumbledore

« - J'ai une potion sur le feu. » Riposta l'homme aux cheveux noirs

« - Alors pourquoi alliez-vous manger ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre potion ne brûlera pas. Voulez-vous un sablé à la myrtille ? » Proposa le directeur

« - Volontiers professeur. » Accepta Remus

« - Et vous Severus ? »

« - Je suis allergique à la myrtille. Ça me donne des boutons. » Déclina Severus « _Tout comme les vieux séniles et les monstruosités de la nature, qui ont en plus l'audace de me voler MON poste ! »_ Pensa-t-il

« - Oh, vous m'en voyez navré. Vous ratez quelque chose, c'est bien dommage. » Dit Albus

« - Je m'en mords les doigts. Si vous me disiez plutôt pourquoi je suis ici. » Demanda Severus

« - Nous y venons. Comme vous le savez, Remus va enseigner au château. » Commença Dumbledore

Le susnommé eut droit au regard le plus noir que le Maître des Potions ait fait depuis longtemps.

« - Il était prévu qu'il loge dans la Tour Sud. » Continua le directeur

« - Mais ? » Fit Severus, inquiet

« - Mais Peeves a complètement interdit l'accès de la tour en y plaçant des mares de substance gluante non-identifiée qui se renouvelle dès qu'on parvient à en retirer une partie. » Compléta Remus

« - Et en quoi cela me concerne-t-il ? Dois-je analyser cette substance ? » Proposa Rogue

« - Non, non, Mme Chourave s'en charge. Il faut simplement que vous partagiez vos appartements avec le professeur Lupin pour quelques temps. » Informa candidement Dumbledore

« - Que je quoi ! Pourquoi moi ? » S'écria le directeur des Serpentards

« - Ce sont vos appartements qui sont les plus grands. Et le niveau des cachots est le seul que je puisse modifier à ce jour. » Expliqua le vieil homme

« - Comment cela ? »

« - Il est possible de modifier l'architecture de Poudlard, mais cela dépend du stade de la jauge magique du château. Vu qu'il n'y a aucun élève pour alimenter le réservoir de Poudlard, la jauge est très basse. C'est donc bien plus facile de transformer les niveaux près du sol que ceux en hauteur. »

« - Combien de temps avant que la Tour soit nettoyée ? » Questionna Severus

« - Je n'en sais rien. Une semaine ou deux. Peut-être trois. » Répondit Albus

« - Trois semaines ! Albus, ce n'est pas possible ! »

« - Et pourquoi donc ? »

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard. Océan froid contre obsidienne brûlante. Une fois de plus, Severus ne put soutenir le regard du directeur et baissa les yeux en serrant les dents.

« - Très bien. » Capitula-t-il

« - Voilà qui est fait ! Allons tous manger maintenant que c'est réglé ! » Conclut Albus

« - Je vais prendre mon repas dans mes quartiers si cela ne vous dérange pas. » Déclina Severus

C'était bien sûr une formule toute faite, le directeur ne pouvait qu'accéder à cette requête.

« - Oui, bien sûr. Bonne journée Severus. »

« - C'est cela oui. Au revoir. »

« - Soyez là ce soir au dîner, il faut que je parle à tout le corps professoral. »

« - Nous aurons donc le plaisir, que dis-je, l'honneur, d'avoir notre troisième œil attitré à table. Que peut il m'arriver de pire ? »

La dernière phrase, bien que murmurée, fut entendue par Dumbledore.

« - Soyez à l'heure s'il vous plait. C'est important. »

Sur quoi, l'homme en noir quitta le bureau, excédé. Il allait devoir partager son appartement avec l'autre ! Comme si sa vie n'était déjà pas assez compliquée ! Qu'allait-il se passer après ça ? Devrait-il adopter Potter ? Un frisson d'effroi lui parcouru l'échine. Il remarqua soudain que ses pas n'étaient pas les seuls à résonner dans le couloir. Il se retourna vivement. _« Oh non. Pas encore lui. »_

**

* * *

****(1) : hypothyroïdien est un mot qui provient d'un délire avec mon paternel. Pour faire court, c'est quelqu'un qui n'a aucun réflexe, qui est aussi mou qu'une limace atrophiée qui serait passée sous un rouleau compresseur.**

**(2) : Quand je parle d'un seul partenaire, c'est bien d'un seul compagnon, une seule personne avec qui passer le restant de ses jours. **

Vala vala ... Une tite review ? Quelques minutes pour ces quelques lignes ... :)


	2. Et Lupin fait des siennes

Disclaimer : La base de cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. Les personnages, lieux et autres sont la propriété de J.K Rowling je ne fais que gâcher son œuvre en y greffant un scénario de mon invention.

Auteur : Pirate OfHogwart, donc moi lol. Pas de co-écriture mais par-contre une bêta-readeuse très présente » - LQPC ! Merciiiiiiiiiiii (et n'abuse pas de truc vert !)

Rating : M pour la suite !

Spoilers : Tomes I – II – III – IV – V

Synopsis : Que se passe-t-il quand on met un loup-garou enseignant la DCFM et un professeur de potions acariâtre dans le même château ?

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises !**

**

* * *

****Chapitre 2 : Et Lupin fait des siennes**

**I**l courait après Rogue depuis quatre bonnes minutes et ce dernier ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué. Un record, compte tenu de l'état paranoïaque du Mangemort, qui se plaçait juste derrière Alastor, c'était pour dire. Enfin les talons s'arrêtèrent de claquer sur les pierres et Rogue se retourna dans un effet de cape et de robe élégant. _« Impressionnant. Comment fait-il ça ? J'ai entendu Albus dire à Minerva qu'il n'avait pas réussi à soutirer l'information à Severus malgré tous ses efforts. Je vois le tableau d'ici. »_

**« - Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Lupin ? »** Siffla Severus

**« - Te parler. »** Répondit le loup-garou

**« - Parce que tu sais parler ? Moi qui pensais que tu ne faisais que grogner et hurler _à la lune_. »** Lança méchamment le Serpentard

**« - Toujours aussi aimable. J'apprécie beaucoup ce trait de caractère chez toi. »** Répliqua Remus, plutôt amusé par le comportement puéril de l'autre

**« - Tu comptes me raconter tout ce qui te passe par ce qui te sert de cerveau pendant encore longtemps ? Je n'ai pas que ça à faire. »**

**« - Je voulais te préciser que je ne suis pour rien dans le choix de mon logement temporaire et j'espérais pouvoir mettre au clair certaines choses avant ce soir mais il est manifeste que tu es complètement imperméable à toute forme de contact civilisé. Je vais donc te laisser en ermite dans tes cachots avec tes précieuses potions et tes ingrédients rares, puisque personne, dans ce château ni ailleurs, n'est digne de ton illustre compagnie. Au revoir Professeur Rogue. »** Riposta Remus, piqué au vif

**« - Quel effet comptais-tu obtenir avec ton petit discours de Gryffondor déficient ? N'essaye même pas de comprendre ne serait-ce qu'un centième de ma vie. C'est au-delà de ce que ta petite cervelle peut traiter. Retournes plutôt avec ce cher directeur, il se fera un plaisir de te faire la causette. Ce n'est pas mon rôle, tu m'excuseras. » **Sans un mot de plus, Rogue se retourna et se remit à avancer, laissant Remus interdit et assez énervé. Ce satané Serpentard ne l'avait pas écouté ! Ne grandirait-il donc jamais ? Et Lunard qui s'agitait.

Lunard, c'était le loup en lui. Grâce à Hermione, il avait découvert que, tout comme les animagus, il pouvait dialoguer avec l'animal. Il réussissait maintenant à bien mieux se contrôler les nuits de pleine lune, en échange de quoi le loup était plus présent les autres moments ; ce qui expliquait son changement de comportement. Il était plus impulsif, plus prompt à s'énerver mais aussi plus méfiant et plus protecteur. Lunard lui avait également expliqué que s'il était si violent, c'est parce qu'il avait faim. Terriblement faim. Seulement, pour calmer cet appétit d'ogre, il aurait fallu acheter une trentaine de kilos de viande chaque mois. Et Remus n'en avait pas les moyens, ayant déjà du mal à se nourrir correctement en tant qu'humain.

Bien sûr, personne n'était au courant. Il ne voulait pas de pitié ; il tenait à se débrouiller seul, comme pour purger une peine qu'il s'était lui-même infligée. Pour quels motifs ? Il en avait des dizaines à portée de main. Ne pas avoir su protéger James et Lily. Avoir pensé que Sirius était coupable. Ne pas avoir sauvé Harry des Dursley. Ne pas avoir sauvé Harry tout court. Avoir laissé mourir cette femme devant ses yeux lors de l'attaque de douze juin dernier. Tant d'autres faits qui l'accablaient. Remus n'était pas quelqu'un de pessimiste, ni qui se laissait abattre facilement, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se reprocher le malheur de ses proches.

Lily lui avait dit un jour qu'il faisait plus attention à ce que le hibou de Sirius mangeait que ce que lui-même avalait. Il avait rit, évidemment, et pourtant il ne pouvait qu'approuver ce constat effrayant qu'avait fait la jeune femme. Lily était la première personne à qui il avait révélé sa vraie nature. Il se rappelait encore des battements assourdissants de son cœur. Et de la jeune fille qui lui avait pris la main et, souriant largement, lui avait demandé si c'était la seule chose qu'il voulait lui dire. Jamais il n'oublierait Lily Evans. Elle garderait toujours une place spéciale dans son cœur, entre James, Sirius et Peter, Peter quand il n'avait pas encore sombré du côté du Lord Noir.

Un bruit le sortit de ses pensées dangereusement nostalgiques. Ce bruit venait de Rogue. Rogue ? Que faisait-il là ?

**« - Quoi ? »** Aboya Remus

**« - Tu sais quelque chose ? »** Interrogea Severus

La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut un haussement de sourcil interrogatif.

**« - Pour ce soir. Tu sais quelque chose. »** Affirma Severus

**« - Bien sûr, puisque je suis la source dont Dumbledore a tiré l'information qu'il va communiquer ce soir. »** Répondit Remus

**« - Tu n'étais pas chez ta tante il y a environ deux semaines ? »**

**« - Si. Mais je suis quand même sortit. »**

**« - Pourquoi voulais-tu qu'on mette _certaines choses au point_ ? »** Demanda Rogue

**« - Pour ne pas passer notre temps à nous disputer comme des enfants. Les circonstances ne s'y prêtent pas. Pas du tout. »** Expliqua Lupin

**« - Pourrais-tu t'exprimer clairement ? Quelles circonstances ? »**

**« - Ce soir Rogue. Ce soir. »**

Remus allait partir. Rogue lui attrapa le poignet, afin de le retenir. Remus poussa un cri. Le contact avec Rogue l'avait cruellement brûlé. Sur son poignet gauche commençaient à apparaître des marques de maille. Il jeta un œil aux bras de Rogue. Il portait effectivement une lourde gourmette, qui semblaient en argent massif. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que ce n'était pas de l'argent pur. En effet, les brûlures laissées par de l'argent allié à un autre métal cicatrisaient facilement et plutôt rapidement, alors que celles dues à de l'argent pur pouvaient mettre plusieurs mois à cicatriser, et en attendant c'était le plus souvent infecté.

Il en avait l'habitude, il n'était pas rare que certaines personnes au courant de sa condition lui laissent quelques cadeaux … malintentionnés. Il s'était retrouvé ainsi plus d'une douzaine de fois aux urgences de Sainte Mangouste pour brûlures magiques. Bien évidemment, seuls quelques médicomages étaient au courant de sa condition et c'étaient eux qui s'occupaient de lui à chaque fois, quitte à ce qu'il attende plusieurs heures avant de recevoir la moindre visite.

Seulement, ce soir, c'était un jour férié dans le monde sorcier. Il n'y avait qu'un service d'urgence, et aucun de ses médicomages habituels n'étaient de garde, ils le lui avaient dit. Mais il s'inquiétait pour rien, après tout, les risques pour que la gourmette de Rogue soit en argent pur étaient très faibles. Remus décida de vérifier immédiatement, histoire de ne pas s'inquiéter pour rien.

**« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lupin ? » **

**« - Ta gourmette. C'est quoi ? »** Questionna le lycanthrope

**« - De l'argent, mais … » **

**« - Oui, de l'argent, je m'en doutais. Mais à quelle concentration ? »** Le coupa Remus

**« - C'est de l'argent pur ! »**

Remus perdit rapidement toutes ses couleurs.

**« - Quoi ? »** Demanda le Serpentard

**« - Oh … rien. Je dois avoir un peu de fièvre. »** Mentit Remus

**« - Lupin. »**

**« - Oui, de la fièvre. Je te laisse, je vais aller me reposer. » **

Cette fois-ci, Remus partit en courant, ne laissant pas au Maître des Potions le loisir de l'arrêter. Pourquoi avait-il dit qu'il avait de la fièvre ? Sans doute parce que c'était ce qu'il avait prit l'habitude de faire pour expliquer ses absences à Poudlard et que cette habitude était remontée au vu de la nécessité. Il atteignit rapidement une salle vide, s'y engouffra et s'enferma, bloquant la porte à l'aide d'un sort compliqué.

**S**everus était resté au même endroit, perplexe, avant de hausser les épaules et de retourner à ses appartements. Il s'assit dans son fauteuil, face à la cheminée –éteinte pour le moment bien sûr-. _« Mais pourquoi ce fichu loup-garou est-il partit en courant ? Les blessures à l'argent se guérissent facilement maintenant. Et cette montée de fièvre subite. Il devait bien être aussi malade que moi ! Foutu Gryffondor, toujours à vouloir sortir du lot. Et Albus qui va encore faire une annonce. Dire que la semaine dernière il a réuni la commission pour parler d'urgence des problèmes des sanitaires bouchées quand il y avait trop de choux au menu. Mais le pire avait été quand il avait décrété que les habitants de Poudlard étaient trop tristes et qu'il leur fallait voir la vie en rose._

_Il faut admettre que voir Mme Chourave enrobée d'une robe rose criarde m'a laissé des crampes à la commissure des lèvres. Bien évidemment, j'ai réussi à contourner la règle, comme de nombreux Serpentards ; règle qui imposait de porter du rose pendant toute la journée. J'avoue que mon œillet de chaussure était joli, et avait réussi à fermer le clapet d'Albus, qui ne pouvait rien y redire. Quand je pense que Londubat s'était teint les cheveux en rose. Ah non, c'est vrai ; cet incapable avait tenté de faire une potion de pousse-tif. C'était ridicule … Maintenant que j'y repense, Potter s'était habillé en noir, uniquement en noir. Pourquoi ce petit morveux n'avait-il pas eu à suivre le décret d'Albus ? _Mais ce qui lui occupait l'esprit pour le moment, ce n'était pas le Survivant mais le loup-garou. Quelle était cette information ? Et que signifiait l'attitude de Lupin ? Mais surtout, pourquoi avait-il crié ?

Il rumina les mêmes pensées jusqu'au soir et arriva en retard au dîner, sous l'œil courroucé du directeur, auquel il répondit par une mimique moqueuse. Albus, une fois que tout les professeurs furent installés, prit la parole.

**« - Je vous remercie d'être venu à ma demande. J'ai eu connaissance d'une situation hier par M.Lupin. »** Commença Dumbledore

A ce nom, il s'arrêta et scruta la table. Le loup-garou n'y était pas. Dumbledore fronça les sourcils et se remit à parler.

**« - Il s'avère que le jeune Harry Potter vient de tenter de se suicider. Il est actuellement à l'Institut Privé Erwan Mac Gregor, en unité de soins intensifs. »** Annonça gravement le directeur au petit comité regroupé autour de lui.

Mac Gonagall avait brusquement pâli.

**« - Que s'est-il passé ? »** Demanda-t-elle, plus blanche que jamais

**« - Et bien, il semblerait qu'il se soit jeté sous les roues d'un camion dans la rue. »** Enonça Dumbledore, doucement, comme si le dire moins fort pouvait minimiser l'acte

**« - Il semblerait ? »** Reprit le professeur de métamorphose

**« - L'Auror qui devait le surveiller n'a pas bien vu toute la scène et … »** Expliqua Dumbledore

**« - Qui était-ce ? »** Interrogea Mac Gonagall

**« - Hmmm … Mondingus Fletcher mais … »** Tenta le directeur

**« - J'en étais sûre ! »** S'exclama-t-elle

**« - Voyons Minerva, calmez-vous. Remus était présent à ce moment là et quand il a vu Harry se jeter devant ce poids-lourd, il s'est arrangé pour stopper l'engin le plus possible. »** Rassura le vieux sorcier

**« - Où est-il d'ailleurs ? »** Demanda Severus

**« - Quoi ? L'engin ? »** S'étonna Dumbledore

**« - Mais non ! Lupin ! »** S'énerva Rogue

**« - Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis qu'il a quitté mon bureau. Pourquoi ? »**

**« - Parce qu'il n'est pas là, comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué. »**

**« - Oui, bien sûr. Mais Remus est adulte, jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Il est libre d'aller où il le désire. Puis-je finir mon annonce ? »** Répliqua Dumbledore

**« - Faites donc. »** Grogna Severus. Dumbledore termina son discours sur une « note d'espoir » (dixit lui-même) : Potter se remettait rapidement et l'on pourrait bientôt l'interroger.

Severus mangea normalement alors que tous les autres professeurs avaient eu l'appétit coupé, partiellement ou entièrement, par l'information du début de repas. Quand l'homme quitta le réfectoire, pas une seule parole n'avait passé les lèvres et il fut heureux de ne pas rester dans une atmosphère aussi pesante, atmosphère qu'il n'appréciait pas quand il n'en était pas le responsable.

Utilisant un autre chemin que celui dont il avait l'habitude, il se retrouva dans une partie qui semblait vide, les couloirs étaient poussiéreux et les tableaux recouverts d'une pellicule blanche. Le sort de protection des toiles s'était mis en marche. Arrivé à un embranchement, il allait bifurquer vers les cachots quand un son sourd résonna. Severus fit volte-face et chercha à localiser l'origine de ce bruit. Un deuxième son de la même nature l'y aida. Ce qui était devenu un véritable vacarme, coups, craquements, explosions, se trouvait derrière une porte en chêne, semblable à toutes les autres portes de salle de classe.

Elle tremblait de temps en temps mais tenait sur ses gonds, pour l'instant. Severus s'en approcha, méfiant. Qu'allait-il trouver dans cette pièce ? Quels maléfices pouvaient bien s'exercer ? Armé de sa baguette, il poussa la porte après l'avoir déverrouillée. A la place d'un Epouvantard ou d'une quelconque armoire ensorcelée, il tomba sur … Lupin en proie à une crise. Il tournait dans la pièce en se tenant le poignet et s'arrêtait quelque fois pour se défouler sur les meubles autour de lui, les mettant en pièce de façon moldue comme sorcière. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'esquisser un mouvement, le loup-garou avait sa baguette pointée sur lui, au-niveau de sa gorge.

**« - Je ne sais pas ce que vous me voulez, mais partez. Partez avant que je ne devienne violent ! »** Cria-t-il, tremblant de tous ses membres

**« - Lupin, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »** Continua cependant le professeur de potions

**« - PARTEZ ! »** Hurla Remus en même temps qu'un sort sortait de sa baguette. Le cri était plus que menaçant et Severus fut expulsé de la pièce si vite qu'il se cogna violemment la tête contre le mur du couloir.

Passablement énervé, il se releva et retourna à la charge. L'homme avait recommencé son manège, parcourant la pièce tel un lion en cage et détruisant les meubles sur son passage. Cette fois-ci, Severus ne lui laissa pas le temps de sortir sa baguette et l'immobilisa d'un _Petrificus Totalus_ bien senti. Il invoqua ensuite une civière et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie … avant de se rappeler que Pomfresh venait de prendre sa retraite et que l'on lui cherchait une digne remplaçante. Il se résolut donc à l'amener dans ses appartements, là où, de toutes façons, ils auraient bien fini par se retrouver un jour si l'on suivait les consignes d'Albus.

Il enleva sa baguette à Lupin puis lui fit avaler une potion calmante avant d'enlever son sort de pétrification. Les yeux de l'homme en face de lui étaient agités de mouvements convulsifs et sa mâchoire se crispait régulièrement. Severus finit par adresser la parole à son invité.

**« - Lupin. Lupin, est-ce que tu m'entends ? » **

**« - Mal … chaud … argent … mangouste. »** Balbutia le loup-garou

**« - Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »** S'énerva Severus

**« - Ta … gourmette. Argent pur. »** Articula Remus

Lupin transpirait désormais, plus blanc qu'une racine de roseau d'argent. Severus jeta un regard machinal vers le bras que l'autre tenait contre lui et remarqua qu'il était rouge, trop rouge pour que ce soit naturel. Il attrapa la main et baissa la manche du sorcier jusqu'à son épaule. Ce qu'il vit alors le surprit bien plus qu'il ne le laissa paraître. Le poignet était marqué de mailles comme si elles avaient été imposées au fer rouge. Ces marques suintaient et la peau semblait brûler jusqu'au coude. Il était étonné. D'où venaient ces marques ? C'est alors qu'il prit enfin en considération les paroles de Lupin. Il parlait de sa gourmette, en argent. De mangouste aussi. Cela devait vouloir dire Sainte-Mangouste. Quelqu'un là-bas savait donc de quoi souffrait le lycanthrope.

Il décida d'y aller rapidement, n'ayant aucune envie de s'occuper de l'homme. Jetant une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre fraîchement allumé, il appela l'hôpital et se retrouva en communication avec un homme en blouse blanche. Il expliqua hâtivement la situation au médicomage, qui avait tout de suite réagit au nom de Lupin, et ce dernier arriva rapidement, suivit d'un collègue. Ils se précipitèrent vers le lit du malade, bien en vue dès leur sortie.

Le premier médicomage, à qui Rogue avait parlé, se nommait Steve Berry. Il était plutôt petit, portait ses cheveux bruns coupés courts et son nez busqué marquait l'enfoncement de ses yeux dans leurs orbites. Ses membres étaient courts et ses manières assez brusques. Peut-être que l'empressement dont il faisait preuve accentuait à outrance cette caractéristique. L'autre homme était plus jeune. Grand, plus grand que lui en tout cas, il avait des cheveux blonds mi-longs noués en catogan dans sa nuque. Ses yeux noirs étaient profonds et insondables, brillants d'une lueur obscure. Sa prestance indiquait qu'il n'était pas le genre de personne à se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Il semblait au professeur de Potions qu'il le connaissait. Mais il ne songea plus au jeune homme quand le premier l'attira vers le lit où reposait Lupin. Berry semblait très contrarié, ses sourcils se rejoignaient tellement il les fronçait.

**« - M.Rogue, vous êtes bien professeur ici ? »** Questionna le Dr Berry

**« - Oui. » **

**« - Et vous avez, j'espère, des notions sur les hybrides magiques. »** S'enquit-il

**« - Evidemment. »** Répondit Severus, les sourcils froncés en une parfaite imitation (inconsciente) de l'homme en face de lui

Cet homme commençait à l'énerver. Sur quel ton se permettait-il de lui parler ! Lui, le plus compétent Maître des Potions et doublement qualifié pour enseigner la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal !

**« - Alors dans ce cas, comment avez-vous pu laisser votre collègue seul après qu'il ait été en contact avec de l'argent pur ! »** S'irrita soudainement le médicomage

**« - De quoi parlez-vous ? »** Demanda le plus calmement qu'il put le brun

**« - La brûlure qu'il a au poignet ne provient pas d'une morsure de Veracrasse ! Il a besoin de soins d'urgence ! »** Répondit Berry

**« - Alors faites donc ! Je ne suis pas l'infirmière attitrée de … Lupin. »** Persifla Severus

**« - Bien. Nistoff, aidez-moi, nous allons transporter M.Lupin à Sainte-Mangouste. »** Ordonna Berry à son assistant

**« - Tout de suite ? »** S'étonna le jeune homme

**« - Oui, tout de suite ! Nous n'avons pas le temps de faire appel à l'E.V.U. »** Rétorqua le médicomage

**« - E.V.U ? »** Interrogea Severus

**« - Equipe Volante d'Urgence. Comment fait-on alors ? »** Demanda Nistoff après avoir renseigné Rogue

**« - Méthode 32-b) du code de transport. »** Indiqua simplement Berry

**« - Transplannage organisé ? Avec un homme à peine conscient ? Mais c'est … »** Commença le jeune blond

**« - Moins dangereux pour lui que d'attendre. Allez Nistoff, nous n'avons pas toute la nuit. Le directeur est prévenu, les barrières ne seront pas levées éternellement. »** Le pressa le médicomage

**« - Bien. Au revoir M.Rogue. »** Déclara Nistoff

**« - Je reviendrai vous donner des nouvelles. »** Notifia Berry sans même le regarder, trop occupé à lancer des sorts complexes sur Lupin

Severus vit disparaître les trois hommes dans un POP habituel. Il n'y fit ce pendant pas attention. Son cerveau s'était arrêté au moment où le jeune blond avait parlé, Nistoff. Cette voix … Et ce sentiment de le connaître. Il y avait une explication. Totalement aberrante, tirée par les cheveux et c'était certainement le fruit de la réunion de sa fatigue et de sa bosse derrière la tête, mais une solution existait. Ça ne pouvait être …

* * *

**Ah ! Suspense ! Pour savoir ce qui va arriver à Remus, cliquez sur Go et postez une review. Pour savoir ce qui va arriver à Severus, cliquez sur Go et postez une review. Pour savoir ce qui va se passer avec Harry, cliquez sur Go et postez une review !**

**Pour toute autre réclamation, je vous demanderais de bien vouloir … cliquer sur le petit bouton violet et de me laisser un message (après le petit bip sonore si ça vous fait plaisir hein …)**


	3. Endroit pour malades

Disclaimer : La base de cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. Les personnages, lieux et autres sont la propriété de J.K Rowling je ne fais que gâcher son œuvre en y greffant un scénario de mon invention.

Auteur : Pirate OfHogwart. Je remercie ma chère « re-lectrice » LQPC pour ses conseils et ses commentaires sur mes chapitres.

Rating : M pour les chapitres qui viendront (je fais durer le suspense … )

Spoilers : Tomes I – II – III – IV – V

Synopsis : Que se passe-t-il quand on met un loup-garou enseignant la DCFM et un professeur de potions acariâtre dans le même château ?

Pairing : Remus L./Severus R.

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises.**

**------------------------------------**

**Chapitre 3 : Endroits pour malades**

**B**ip … mal … bip … brûle … bip … Lunard. Les paupières de Remus papillonnèrent et s'ouvrirent furtivement pour apercevoir un plafond d'un blanc immaculé qui le fit refermer vivement les yeux. Cet effort le fit sombrer à nouveau dans les limbes agitées d'un sommeil non moins calme.

_Une plaine verte s'étendait. Derrière cette plaine, une forêt immense, aux arbres tellement grands qu'ils devaient sans doute chatouiller les nuages. Et lui était bloqué derrière cette vitre, car « elle » ne voulait pas qu'il sorte. Elle n'était pas méchante, pas vraiment. Juste … trop sévère. Jamais Grand-mère n'aurait fermé les yeux sur un incident. Et après tout, était-ce sa faute si la balle avait rebondi dans la maison et cassé le vase qui contenait Grand-père ? Son esprit d'enfant lui affirmait que non. Mais Grand-mère avait dit que c'était de sa faute. Et elle avait toujours raison. _

_Un bruit dans le couloir. Il courut dans sa chambre. Là où elle l'avait confiné, pour qu'il médite sur sa bêtise. Seulement Grand-mère n'était pas aveugle. Elle vit les cheveux décoiffés et entendit sa respiration saccadée. Sans dire mot, elle sortit et verrouilla la porte. Il serait donc enfermé ici jusqu'au soir. Enfermé alors qu'il faisait si beau dehors. Le jardin était en fleurs, le petit étang au fond scintillait et quelques oiseaux venait s'y rafraîchir. Un chemin de pierre blanche menait vers une terrasse ombragée, jouxtant la forêt. La balle fautive, crevée, y reposait. Le chat de M.Le-voisin-avec-un-grand-sourire tournait autour de l'étang, à l'affût d'une proie. Le vent faisait se courber l'herbe sèche et le soleil s'amusait à lui faire des clins d'œil comme pour le narguer. _

_Au bout de deux heures, il ne tint plus et, à l'aide du tournevis que son père lui avait offert, ouvrit la fenêtre. Il sauta au sol et partit en direction de la forêt. Forêt qui exerçait sur lui un pouvoir d'attraction aussi fort que l'or pour un prospecteur. Toute l'après-midi passa en jeux, exploration et escalade. Ce fut quand il commença à avoir faim qu'il se mit à chercher le meilleur moyen de rentrer sans se faire gronder. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il était incapable de retrouver son chemin et commença à s'affoler. Du haut de ses cinq ans il ne voyait pas grand chose. Jusqu'au soir il marcha, le plus souvent il tourna en rond. Enfin, quand le soleil commençait à se coucher, il reconnut un arbre qu'il avait escaladé en début d'après-midi. _

_Heureux, il se mit à courir. Pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes encore il garda le rythme. La nuit était tombée. Il avait froid. La lune éclaira quelques instants son chemin ; mais la lumière fut vite masquée par un nuage qui semblait mordre l'astre. L'enfant, apeuré, se mit à sangloter et se recroquevilla dans les fougères. Il resta immobile un moment ; jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit étrange le fasse sursauter. Il ouvrit grand les yeux et … vit passer devant lui un énorme blaireau. Rassuré, il sécha ses larmes et se mit à marcher. _

_Son pantalon était déchiré en maints endroits et son t-shirt n'était pas en meilleur état. Une racine sournoise le fit trébucher. Il attendit le contact de la terre dure. Contact qui ne vint jamais, et cela allait déterminer son destin. Il tomba sur une masse chaude et rugueuse. Comme les poils du chien de l'oncle Denver. Sauf que l'oncle Denver n'était pas là. Face à lui se dressait un monstre immense. Ses yeux jaunes luisaient comme des lumos. Mais ce furent ses crocs qui impressionnèrent le plus l'enfant. Un cri étranglé s'échappa de sa gorge. Un grognement tel un tremblement de terre lui répondit._

_Il se mit à courir comme un dératé, ses jambes s'étaient mises en marche automatiquement. Il zigzaguait entre les troncs d'arbres et les buissons. Mais le monstre était fourbe. Il atterrit subitement devant lui, empêchant à l'enfant de fuir. Ce-dernier recula, le monstre l'attaqua. Il mit son bras devant sa figure dans une vaine tentative de se protéger et sentit une douleur fulgurante le traverser avant d'entendre une détonation assourdissante. Il tomba sur le sol et eut le temps d'entendre la voix de son père prononcer des mots qu'il n'oublierait jamais. « Remus ? Remus, mon bébé, tu vas bien ? Oh mon Dieu, mon petit Remus pourchassé par un loup-garou ! Remus, réponds moi. Remus ! » _

**« - Remus ! Remus, réveillez vous. »**

L'homme ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Tout était flou, vague, éthéré. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de flottement, les formes acceptèrent de se fixer et il put reconnaître à la longue barbe blanche et aux lunettes en demi-lune le directeur de Poudlard.

**« - Tout va bien Remus ? »** Demanda le directeur

**« - Non. » **Répondit honnêtement Remus

**« - Oui, veuillez m'excusez. »**

**« - … »**

**« - C'est une chance que le professeur Rogue vous ait trouvé. »** Reprit Albus

**« - Chenetroufpa. »** Balbutia le loup-garou

**« - Pardon ? » **

**« - Deleau. »**

**« - Oh bien sûr. » **

Dumbledore conjura un verre d'eau et le tendit au malade qui le vida d'un trait.

**« - C'est mieux. »** Constata Remus

**« - Que disiez-vous à propos du professeur Rogue ? »** Interrogea alors Dumbledore

**« - Rien. Remerciez-le pour moi. »**

**« - Ce sera fait. Je vais vous laisser, un médicomage veut vous parler. Je vous souhait un bon rétablissement. »** Dit Albus en se levant

**« - Merci. »**

Dumbledore quitta la pièce avec un sourire encourageant. Le Dr Berry fit son apparition peu de temps après, ayant sans doute discuté avec le directeur.

**« - Remus, je suis heureux de vous voir éveillé. »** Engagea le médicomage

**« - Bonjour Steve. Que faites-vous ici ? Je vous croyais en congé. »** Répondit faiblement Remus

**« - Ma fille a été mordue la nuit dernière. »** Informa Steve

**« - Par un … »** S'affola Remus

**« - Un Jarvey. Je suis revenu pour être sûr qu'il n'y aurait pas de complications. »** Le rassura Berry

**« - Vous m'avez fait peur. Mais si vous étiez là pour votre fille, pourquoi être venu me voir ? »** Questionna-t-il alors

**« - J'étais dans mon bureau quand votre collègue est apparu dans la cheminée. J'ai tout de suite réagi et mon stagiaire m'a accompagné. » **

**« - Un stagiaire ? »** Demanda Remus, curieux

**« - Un jeune homme, peu bavard mais très efficace et intelligent. »**

**« - Il … il sait ? »** S'inquiéta alors le lycanthrope

**« - Oui, mais votre dossier est toujours confidentiel, vous ne risquez rien. Vous avez ma parole. »** L'assura Berry

**« - Merci. »**

**« - Je vous en prie. Revenons à ce qui m'intéresse. Comment est-ce arrivé cette fois ? Encore un de ces stupides pièges ? »** Voulut savoir Steve

**« - Non, pour une fois non. J'ai été en contact avec un bijou en argent pur. De façon accidentelle. »** Répondit Remus

**« - Mais pourquoi ne vous êtes vous pas présenté immédiatement aux Urgences de l'hôpital ? »**

**« - … Je ne sais pas. Parce que ni vous ni le Dr Steller n'étiez là. »**

**« - M.Lupin, si nous étions arrivés quelques heures plus tard, vous auriez sûrement subi des dommages irréversibles ! Et si je ne m'abuse, votre collègue est un des Maîtres de Potion les plus qualifiés d'Europe. Il aurait bien pu vous soulager ! »** S'exclama Steve, outré

**« - Qu'en est-il de mon état ? »** Demanda Remus pour dévier la conversation

**« - Je devrais pouvoir vous soigner rapidement mais je ne pourrais pas faire partir les cicatrices. »**

**« - Comme toutes les autres. Je sais. Dans combien de jours pourrai-je sortir ? »**

**« - Deux à trois jours dans le meilleur des cas. » **

**« - Steve … »** Commença Remus

**« - Oui ? »**

**« - Non, rien. »** Se rétracta l'homme

**« - Reposez vous Remus. Sofia vous embrasse. »** Dit le médicomage d'un ton bienveillant

**« - Dites lui que je pique, je n'ai pas eu le temps de me raser. »** Plaisanta Remus

**« - Je n'y manquerai pas. Je ne pourrai pas assurer votre prochaine visite, mon assistant s'en chargera. Il s'appelle Tenebrus Nistoff. »**

Le Dr Berry sortit de la chambre 6313. Sofia, c'état sa fille. Une petite asiatique que le couple avait adopté. Remus, étant devenu un ami du couple, en était venu à se faire inviter chez eux et par conséquent à connaître la petite fille. Elle était la joie de vire personnifiée. Ses longs cheveux noirs lui retombaient toujours dans les yeux, yeux qu'elle avait également noirs. Il avait réellement eu très peur quand Steve lui avait dit qu'elle avait été mordue ; ayant immédiatement pensé à un loup-garou complet. Les loups-garous complets étaient des hommes qui n'avaient pas eu assez de contrôle pour redevenir humain une fois la pleine lune terminée. Ils restaient donc sous leur forme monstrueuse jusqu'à leur mort. Remus était très attaché à la petite fille. Et c'était réciproque. Il aurait été anéanti si quelque chose lui était arrivé. Il se retourna dans son lit et se laissa tomber dans les bras accueillants de Morphée.

Quand il se réveilla enfin, un homme était en train de changer ses perfusions. Cela devait être le stagiaire de Steve. Son visage était fin, il semblait jeune. Peut-être 20 ans. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un d'autre que ses deux médicomages habituels s'occupait de lui et il était gêné. Nistoff se tourna vers lui et voyant qu'il était réveillé, lui sourit.

**« - Bonjour M.Lupin. Je suis Tenebrus Nistoff, l'assistant du Dr Berry. Comment vous sentez-vous ? »** Lança Nistoff tout en s'occupant des perfusions

**« - Mieux. Merci. »** Répondit aimablement Remus

**« - Bien. »**

**« - … Alors, ça fait longtemps que vous êtes en stage avec Steve ? »** S'intéressa le loup-garou

**« - Oh … deux mois maintenant. J'ai encore un an et quatre mois à effectuer en milieu hospitalier avant de pouvoir intégrer l'équipe que je souhaite. »** Renseigna le stagiaire

**« - Laquelle est-ce ? »**

**« - Les soins des maléfices de niveau 4. »** Compléta Nistoff

**« - Je ne connais pas. »** Avoua Remus

**« - C'est une unité discrète, qui est plus dans la recherche. Connaissez-vous la famille Londubat ? »**

**« - Tout le monde les connaît. »** Répondit Remus, d'une voix plus basse que la normale. Il détourna les yeux. Il avait longtemps côtoyé Alice Darla, future Londubat. Elle était très douce intelligente et courageuse. Et elle excellait en Enchantements. Comme Lily. Tenebrus remarqua le changement d'attitude de l'homme. Il continua cependant sur sa lancée.

**« - Et bien cette unité recherche un moyen de contrer les effets du Doloris. »** Informa-t-il

**« - Ce serait possible ? »** S'étonna Remus

**« - Tout est possible dans le monde magique. N'importe qui peut enlever la vie avec deux mots. On peut bien ramener à la raison deux personnes. »** Confia Tenebrus

**« - Vous avez sans doute raison. Je vous souhaite bon courage. Et j'espère que vous arriverez à joindre cette équipe. » **

**« - Merci. »**

Tenebrus avait compris au ton et à l'attitude de l'homme, que la discussion était close.

Remus le vit sortir quelques instants plus tard. Ce garçon était sympathique. Et son objectif de carrière était louable. Il se demanda s'il connaissait Sofia. Elle aussi avait tout intérêt à ce que l'unité de soin des maléfices de niveau quatre avance. Sa mère, lors d'une attaque de mangemorts en herbe quelques années auparavant, avait reçu un sort alors qu'elle était enceinte. Le bébé était né paralytique et la mère n'avait pas survécu à l'accouchement. Les Berry avaient immédiatement adopté ce petit bout. Hélas, aucun médicomage n'avait pu remédier à l'infirmité de Sofia. Le couple s'était même tourné vers les moldus, mais ceux-ci ne purent pas faire plus que les sorciers. Ler enfant resterait paralysé.

Remus ne pouvait qu'admirer la petite fille, qui vivait si normalement malgré les obstacles qui se dressaient devant elle, et ses parents, qui prenaient tout en charge et ne semblaient jamais se décourager. Il restait encore des gens d'exception dans ce monde, et cela rassurait un peu l'homme sur l'avenir de la communauté sorcière.

* * *

**C**ela faisait trois heures que Severus martyrisait son fauteuil. En effet, en même temps qu'il réfléchissait, il tapait sur l'accoudoir. Mais quand il s'énervait, il se crispait sur ce même accoudoir, manquant ainsi d'arracher le tissu plus d'une fois. Soudain un éclair de génie traversa son esprit torturé. Se levant précipitamment de son siège, il sortit rapidement de son appartement. Direction la seule pièce où il pourrait avoir des réponses. Les bureau de Dumbledore. Le directeur était absent, en visite au jeune Potter, et il ne reviendrait qu'à dix-huit heures. Il était treize heures, le temps qui lui était imparti était bien suffisant. Severus savait que Dumbledore consignait dans un livre tout ce que contenait la Réserve de Poudlard. Et Réserve voulait dire livres de magie noire, qui eux-mêmes impliquaient sorts de révélation. 

Ces sorts n'étaient pas directement dangereux, que ce soit pour le lanceur ou le destinataire. Mais ils demandaient beaucoup de concentration et leur utilisateur avait ensuite un grand pouvoir ; ce qui fit adopter ce sort par les adeptes du côté sombre, le classant ainsi dans les sorts de Magie Noire stade 4. Seulement, Albus connaissait l'engouement de « certains » élèves pour les interdits ; il avait donc enfermé tous les ouvrages traitants de Magie Noire dépassant le stade 3 dans une pièce à l'intérieur de la bibliothèque dont lui seul avait l'accès, grâce à une série de mots de passe et de codes. Ces mêmes mots de passe et codes qui étaient dans le cahier du directeur. Toute la difficulté de la tâche consistait en la recherche, si possible fructueuse, de ce cahier.

Méthodiquement, il fouilla armoires, tiroirs, placards, bibliothèques et étagères, sous l'œil désintéressé du phénix du Directeur qui ébouriffait ses plumes de temps à autre. Severus fit ainsi plusieurs fois le tour du bureau sans trouver le moindre indice relatif à sa recherche. Passablement énervé, la patience n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait lui attribuer comme principale qualité, excepté lorsqu'il préparait ses précieux breuvages magiques. Car nul ne pouvait prétendre devenir Maître des Potions s'il ne savait pas attendre le moment opportun pour incorporer un ingrédient ou laisser reposer un potion suffisamment longtemps. Mais, dans la situation actuelle, aucune potion n'était en cours et Rogue fulminait. Un croassement moqueur de Fumseck le fit relever la tête des tapis qu'il était en train d'inspecter à genoux par-terre.

Un Moldu l'aurait sans doute pris pour un musulman faisant sa prière ou un homme souffrant de vertige qui venait de descendre d'un avion. Quand ses yeux furent à hauteur du repose-main du bureau (recouvert de papiers de bonbons, d'une substance collante et molle qu'Albus avait nommé une fois « chouingue gomme », d'un dépôt vert qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre au cocktail gazeux _Toutenbulles_ de chez Zonko et de traces marrons, certainement du chocolat fondu), Severus faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive. Il était là ! Ce fichus ramassis de papier était là, depuis le début ! Maudissant Albus pour ses idées tordues, ses habits excentriques, son goût pour l'artisanat moldu, sa barbe trop longue et ses lunettes rayées, il se remis sur ses pieds, tout en continuant de marmonner intérieurement (« On n'a pas idée aussi … Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'était pas caché ce satané bouquin ? Vous ne faîtes jamais rien comme tout le monde M. le Directeur. Je vous aurais un jour ! »).

Le professeur de potions s'empara avidement du cahier et le feuilleta. Page après page, il blanchissait. Page après page, ses mains serraient un peu plus le papier. Page après page, on pouvait espérer voir de la fumée noire sortir de ses oreilles. Severus parla, sa voix était blanche, on y devinait aisément la colère contenue.

**« Blanches. Elles sont toutes blanches. » **

**« - Bien sûr qu'elles sont blanches. Vous ne croyiez tout de même pas que Dumbledore laisserait n'importe quel imbécile avoir accès à ce qu'il y a là-dedans ? »**

Lorsque la voix avait retentie, il avait pratiquement lancé le cahier à l'autre bout de la pièce mais il s'était contenu. Il avait cru que Dumbledore était revenu et qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu, ce qui était totalement impossible. Heureusement pour lui, ce n'était qu'une figurine d'un tableau qui s'était réveillée, ou qui avait fait semblant de se réveiller, peut importe.

**« - Je ne pense pas être _n'importe quel imbécile_ voyez-vous. »** Répliqua Rogue d'une voix polaire, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

**« - Hum, je vois. Vous êtes un imbécile particulier. Peut-être êtes-vous plus stupide encore que les autres. »** Se moqua le tableau, d'allure pourtant très sérieuse

**« - J'imagine déjà ce pauvre Albus qui se demande pourquoi un directeur de Poudlard manque à l'appel. Mais après tout, ce n'est pas comme si ça avait une grande importance. On n'est pas à un portrait près dans ce château. »** Déclama Severus avec un sourire mauvais

**« - Vous … Vous n'oseriez pas ! »** S'effraya le portrait

**« - Comment lit-on ce cahier ? »** Demanda Severus, d'un ton mauvais

**« - Je ne vous le dirai pas ! »** Se renfrogna le tableau

Rogue sortit sa baguette de sa manche d'un geste souple et vif et la pointa droit sur le tableau. L'homme à l'intérieur sembla peser le pour et le contre et se décida à parler, d'une voix chevrotante.

**« - Ha … Habeas Corpus et tour Eiffel. » **

Le sourcil levé de Severus marqua son incompréhension.

**« - C'est le mot de passe pour que le cahier soit lisible une fois ouvert. J'ai entendu Dumbledore le dire une fois. »** Expliqua le portrait

L'ancien Mangemort ne perdit pas de temps à chercher ce que signifiait ce mot de passe, si jamais il voulait dire quelque chose. Il referma le livre, prononça les cinq mots et rouvrit l'ouvrage. Comme l'avait prédit le tableau, il était désormais recouvert de l'écriture fine, ronde et violette de Dumbledore. Ne voulant pas perdre de temps et risquer de se faire prendre, il copia les pages qui l'intéressaient et quitta avec empressement le lieu de débauche de sucrerie qui lui donnait mal au cœur ; après avoir effacé et remis à sa place le cahier et s'être assuré que le portrait d'Edmandor Dominius ne parlerait pas de sa petite visite. Alors que la gargouille venait de se refermer sur les escaliers directoriaux, Severus entendit des pas se rapprocher. Des pas qu'il reconnut. « Oh non. Pas ça. » Pensa-t-il avec horreur.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprecié ce chapitre :) Si jamais l'envie vous en prend, sachez que j'acceuille toujours les reviews avec bonheur.

Je remercie ceux qui lisent, ceux qui reviewent et ceux qui ne reviewent pas.

J'aimerais particulièrement votre avis sur le rêve de Remus ... Mais bien évidemment je ne force personne.


	4. Visite surprise

**D**isclaimer : **L**a base de cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. **L**es personnages, lieux et autres sont la propriété de J.K Rowling je ne fais que gâcher son œuvre en y greffant un scénario de mon invention.

**A**uteur : **P**irate **O**f**H**ogwart. **J**e remercie ma chère « re-lectrice » LQPC pour ses conseils et ses commentaires sur mes chapitres.

**R**ating : **M** pour les chapitres qui viendront (je fais durer le suspense … )

**S**poilers : **T**omes I – II – III – IV – V

**S**ynopsis : **Q**ue se passe-t-il quand on met un loup-garou enseignant la DCFM et un professeur de potions acariâtre dans le même château ?

**P**airing : **R**emus **L**./**S**everus **R**.

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises.**

**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Visite surprise et … visite surprise **

Steve venait de l'autoriser à quitter l'hôpital après lui avoir fait promettre de bien prendre toutes ses potions et de faire attention. Remus salua son assistait avec un sourire bienveillant. Le jeune homme lui plaisait bien. Il lui faisait penser à Harry. Harry. Etait-il encore dans cette clinique privée dont il avait oublié le nom ? Certainement que oui. Il se demandait combien de temps il faudrait pour que la Gazette tombe sur cette nouvelle et la divulgue. Albus devait certainement avoir un rôle non-négligeable dans la discrétion qui s'opérait autour du Garçon-Qui-A-Pour-L'-Instant-Survécu. Il irait le voir dès qu'il serait présentable.

Mais avant toute chose, il devait parler à Rogue. Il était hors de question qu'ils cohabitent dans une ambiance pareille. Remus préférait encore mettre en pratique ses cours de métamorphose et dormir dans une salle de classe, avec Peeves flottant au-dessus de lui. Depuis qu'il était revenu dans l'univers de Poudlard, il s'était toujours demandé pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à parler normalement avec Rogue ; et sa perplexité allait en augmentant après qu'il ait appris que Harry et le directeur de Serpentard avaient longuement parlé. Peut-être était-ce auprès du garçon qu'il pourrait trouver l'aide qu'il cherchait.

Dès que cette idée apparut dans son esprit, il se donna une grande baffe mentale. _Harry vient de faire une tentative de suicide. Ce n'est pas lui qui doit t'aider, mais le contraire !_ Ses pensées le ramenaient vers son pseudo-neveu. Il se résolut donc à lui rendre visite, dès qu'il serait installé. Il descendit dans le hall de Sainte Mangouste, son sac à la main, salua quelques connaissances et se dirigea vers les cheminées.

Il atterrit ainsi à la _Compagnie des transports Sweech & Miney_. Ce bâtiment, qui s'étalait sur plusieurs centaines de mètres carrés et trois étages, permettait aux sorciers de voyager à travers le monde entier. Des sortilèges permettaient de voir les conditions d'arrivée du côté de la cheminée de destination. Remus paya les deux Mornilles qu'un employé lui demandait et se rendit vers l'âtre qui indiquait _Poste magique, Pré-au-Lard, Ecosse._

Dumbledore, au courant de son retour, lui avait envoyé une calèche. Remus observa avec curiosité et déférence les Sombrals. Ils étaient impressionnants. On pouvait les croire maléfiques mais quand on prenait le temps de s'y intéresser, on remarquait que c'étaient des animaux intelligents, très intelligents même, serviables et protecteurs envers ceux qui les respectaient. Il se demandait qui, parmi les élèves, pouvait les voir. Harry, certainement. Ron aussi. Neville était également présent ce jour-là. Avec la guerre, un bon nombre d'enfants les voyait désormais. Hélas. Il se demandait comment se passerait l'année à venir. Rien ne serait plus pareil. Voldemort était peut-être mort mais il n'était pas parti seul. Dire que cela s'était passé il y a seulement un an. Tant de choses avaient changées.

Livré à ses pensées, Remus était arrivé aux grilles du château sans faire attention. Le griffon de droite le renifla, sembla le sonder puis ouvrit les portes, réparées depuis l'époque où des géants les avaient arrachées. Remus remonta rapidement l'allée et pénétra dans le grand Hall. Alors qu'il allait descendre vers les cachots de Rogue, une voix le fit lever la tête. A deux étages au-dessus de lui, le Ministre de la Magie, Cornelius Fudge, parlait à un de ses « assistants », plus chargé de lui cirer les chaussures que de le conseiller à bon escient. Le fait que ce crétin infini était encore à son poste ne tenait qu'à une chose : la lenteur des lois sorcières.

Ainsi, les élections ministérielles n'avaient lieu que tous les neuf ans. Seul un décret du Magenmagot et de la Confrérie Nationale des Dirigeants de la Communauté Magique, assemblée qui ne se réunissait que sous ordre des vingt plus influents sorciers d'Angleterre, pouvait interrompre un mandat et provoquer de nouvelles élections. Ce genre de choses n'était fait qu'en cas de guerre, ce qui expliquait la mesure de ces conditions. De ce fait, le ministère n'ayant pas reconnu le retour de Voldemort avant que celui-ci n'attaque les bâtiments clés, toutes ces réunions n'avaient pu se tenir et l'incompétent à la tête du pays n'avait pas été délogé.

Toutefois, cela n'expliquait pas ce qu'il faisait à Poudlard. Après tout, la charte de l'Education, écrite en 1018 et retrouvée après que Dolorès Ombrage ait tenté de prendre le contrôle de l'école au nom du Ministère, précise bien que nul homme du gouvernement ne pourra administrer ou intervenir dans les affaires de Poudlard, sur le plan magique, juridique, de l'enseignement et des êtres vivants dans l'enceinte de la propriété. Fudge, idiot mais pas complètement demeuré, ne venait certainement pas refaire une tentative à deux mois des élections. C'eut été risqué.

Sa curiosité, et un mauvais pressentiment aussi, dicta à Remus de suivre les trois hommes. En se rapprochant d'eux, il constata que les deux autres n'étaient pas des assistants mais des Aurors, de la brigade spéciale en plus. Pourquoi Fudge se faisait accompagner de la sorte ? C'est alors que Remus vit Severus devant la gargouille directoriale. « Oh non, pas ça ».

Remus ne comprit pas lorsque, en quelques secondes, Rogue fut derrière lui, l'empoigna par le bras et le traîna sur plusieurs mètres avant qu'il ne mette en marche ses propres fonctions locomotrices. Il commençait à s'insurger quand le regard du professeur de potions se posa sur lui et le fit taire. Ils continuèrent dans les couloirs jusqu'à arriver près du portrait de la Grosse Dame. Là, Rogue consentit enfin à libérer l'homme châtain.

**« - Vas-tu m'expliquer ce que cela signifie ? »** Demanda Remus, énervé d'avoir été ainsi (en)traîné.

**« - Je viens de sauver tes petites fesses poilues, tu pourrais montrer un peu plus de reconnaissance. »** Lui rétorqua Rogue

**« - Tu as quoi ? » **

**« - Fudge est ici, avec deux de ses … larbins. A mon avis, il ne veut pas connaître la nouvelle recette de Dumbledore pour ses gâteaux à la cerise ! »** Attaqua le Maître des Potions, toujours calme.

**« - Oh … Mais pourquoi moi ? »**

**« - Tu n'es qu'un loup-garou. Je n'aurais jamais fait ce genre de chose pour un criminel comme Pettigrow. »**

**« - Ça n'explique toujours pas ton geste. » **Insista Remus

**« - Après les hybrides, les supposés mangemorts. Je préfère déguerpir pour la journée, et je te conseille d'en faire autant. Mais ne te sens surtout pas obligé, tu n'es pas irremplaçable. » **Grogna le professeur de potions

Severus entra dans la salle commune des Gryffondors (pendant les grandes vacances, les mots de passe étaient inutiles), prit une poignée de poudre de Cheminette d'une bourse de cuir, la lança à Lupin avant de jeter la poudre dans les flammes et de crier sa destination. Remus hésita quelques minutes avant de décider de suivre le conseil de l'ancien mangemort et d'emprunter le même chemin que lui. Il se retrouva une fois de plus à la gare cheminière. Sur place, il consulta un plan et repéra la clinique où Harry était. Il se dirigea vers le conduit n°24 et vit que le panneau indiquait _La potion aux potirons. Faubourg de la Licorne. Paris._

Il n'avait que très rarement entendu parler du quartier magique français, mais il était réputé comme possédant les meilleurs livres de sortilèges et les chercheurs de tous les pays voulaient effectuer leurs travaux dans le grand « Centre d'Expérimentation des Techniques Anciennes et Modernes » C'était, par-exemple, de là qu'était sortie la base de la potion Tue-loup ou encore les potions de concentrés d'hémoglobine reconstituée pour les victimes de vampires, et les vampires eux-mêmes.

Mais le faubourg était surtout connu pour ses grandes arènes où des duellistes de tous les niveaux venaient s'affronter à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit. Ces spectacles constituaient un divertissement fort apprécié des familles et une aubaine pour tous les recruteurs d'Auror, ou d'hommes de main. Remus prit la poignée de poudre tendue par l'employée en costume rouge et vert, la jeta dans l'âtre **(1)** et traversa les flammes vertes.

Le pub était à l'opposé du Chaudron Baveur. L'endroit était spacieux et lumineux, éclairé par des grandes baies vitrées. Et à cette heure-ci (quinze heures à sa montre) il était presque vide. Remus alla voir le barman et demanda, dans un français tout à fait approximatif, où se trouvait la clinique privée. L'homme lui répondit, dans un anglais tout aussi incertain, mais le lycanthrope comprit et sortit du bar pour atterrir directement dans le faubourg de la Licorne. Ce n'était pas du tout comme en Angleterre, où le passage entre les deux mondes se faisait dans le bar ; _La potion aux potirons_ se trouvait déjà dans le quartier magique, dans lequel on pouvait pénétrer grâce à un passage secret dans un jardin public.

Remus traversa la rue, passa devant Gringotts, ce qui lui fit penser à son compte qui allait bientôt afficher une somme négative, et ce dans un moment où il avait besoin d'argent : il devait se racheter une ou deux robes pour ne pas avoir l'air trop miteux et il devait également se procurer les livres de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal afin de savoir ce que les élèves possédaient et apprendraient. Il relégua toutefois ces idées dans un coin de sa tête quand il arriva devant les portes de la clinique. Le hall ne ressemblait en rien à celui de Sainte Mangouste, il était vide et silencieux, à l'exception d'une musique douce en fond sonore. Une sorcière habillée en blanc, en pleine conversation avec sa voisine, se tenait à l'accueil.

Quand il s'approcha d'elles, celle habillée en blanc eut une mimique dédaigneuse à sa vue. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'un Lord, mais de là à le regarder comme s'il ressemblait à un insecte nuisible, il y avait des limites. Il détestait les gens qui jugeaient sur l'apparence … et cette pimbêche en faisait partie. Il se présenta et eut la surprise qu'on lui demande de sortir, sous peine de faire venir la sécurité. Il allait s'énerver lorsque Dumbledore descendit, en compagnie d'un médicomage. Le directeur l'aperçut et, surpris, se dirigea vers lui.

**« - Remus, que faites-vous là ? »**

**« - … C'est une longue histoire Albus. Pour résumer, notre bien-aimé Ministre a jugé bon de venir faire une petite visite surprise à l'école. Etant donné que vous étiez absent, Severus et moi avons décidé d'aller prendre l'air. J'ai pensé qu'aller voir Harry serait peut-être une bonne idée. » **Expliqua Remus

**« - Vous pouvez y aller, mais je vous préviens : il fait semblant de dormir. Tenez, montrez ce badge si jamais quelqu'un vous interroge sur votre présence. » **Lui dit Dumbledore en lui tendant un rond de métal, que Remus mit dans sa poche

**« - Merci Albus »**

**« - Ce n'est rien voyons … Savez-vous où est partit Severus ? » **Interrogea Albus

**« - Je sais simplement qu'il m'a précédé chez Sweech et Miney. »**

**« - D'accord. Je pense savoir où il est dans ce cas là. Allez, dépêchez vous, les visites s'arrêtent dans une heure. A bientôt Remus. »**

**« - A bientôt M. le directeur. » **

Dumbledore sortit sa baguette et transplanna pendant que Remus se dirigeait vers la chambre de Harry après avoir obtenu le numéro par le médicomage. Une fois arrivé devant la porte, il hésita. Que ferait-il devant le garçon ? Après tout, il s'était jeté sur une route juste sous ses yeux … Malgré ses doutes, Remus finit par entrer.

La chambre ne ressemblait pas à vraiment à celles de Sainte Mangouste. On se serait cru en pleine savane africaine. Sur les murs, des animaux sauvages se déplaçaient silencieusement, faisant bruisser les feuilles et l'herbe. Tout semblait vraiment réel. Il n'y avait qu'un seul lit dans la chambre, plus un canapé et deux fauteuils ; la pièce n'était pas très grande. Remus s'avança pour être face à Harry et tira un fauteuil à lui. Il contempla longuement le garçon avant de se mettre à parler.

**« Harry … Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? Si tu avais des problèmes, nous pouvions t'aider. J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi. C'est moi qui ait empêché ce camion de te rouler dessus, tu le sais ? … Je t'en prie Harry, ne recommence pas ça. Il y a encore tellement de choses que tu n'as pas faites. Ne fais pas comme moi. Ne gâche pas ta vie en ressassant le passé. Tu as le droit d'être heureux. Plus que quiconque tu mérites d'être heureux … Je ne suis pas très doué pour ce genre de discours, hein ? Mais s'il te plaît, retiens ce que je t'ai dit. Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Et nous t'aimons. J'ai eu tellement peur Harry ! Je sais, je me répète. Mais ce n'est que trop vrai. Je ne te raconte même pas le savon que tu vas avoir quand Hermione l'apprendra … Je suis stupide, pourquoi je te dis ça ? … Je t'en prie Harry, parle moi, c'est insupportable ! » **Cria soudainement Remus ; mais le brun ne bougea pas, rien ne montrait qu'il avait entendu ou même qu'il était réveillé. **« Je … je vais rentrer. Dumbledore doit avoir chassé Fudge du château … N'oublie pas qu'il a des personnes qui t'aiment Harry. Au revoir. » **

Remus allait ouvrir la porte et sortit lorsque le brun se redressa.

**« - Pas lui. » **Murmura-t-il

**« - Comment ? » **Demanda le plus vieux en se retournant

**« - Il ne m'aime pas. »** Répondit Harry en fixant Remus, ses yeux verts embués de larmes.

**« - Qui ne t'aime pas ? »** Demanda l'homme en se rasseyant

Harry tourna la tête et se mordit les lèvres.

**« - Qui ne t'aime pas Harry ? »** Insista Remus

**« - Celui que moi j'aime. »**

**« - … Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? »**

**« - Il est avec quelqu'un d'autre. Avec une femme. »**

**« - Je suis désolé. »**

**« - Moi aussi. »**

**« - C'est pour ça que tu as fait une telle chose ? A cause de lui ? »**

**« - … Oui. »** Lâcha Harry avant de s'écrouler en larmes dans les bras du lycanthrope

L'étreinte était étrange. Remus était gêné, triste pour Harry, et lui passait maladroitement une main dans le dos pendant que le jeune homme pleurait de tout son soûl sur son épaule et s'accrochait à sa chemise comme si sa vie en dépendait. Finalement, épuisé moralement comme physiquement, le Survivant s'endormit.

* * *

**D**ès son arrivée chez S & M (que certains rigolos avaient rebaptisé SM), Severus s'était directement dirigé vers les cheminées longues distances. Il avait payé les seize Mornilles et vingt-trois Noises que valait le voyage et avait traversé les flammes. Du pub délabré où il avait atterrit, il avait directement transplanné jusqu'au porche d'une grande demeure, haute et imposante. Le Manoir Rogue. Il posa sa main sur la porte qui s'ouvrit d'elle-même. 

Le hall était impeccablement rangé et nettoyé, grâce aux elfes de maison. Les tableaux de ses ancêtres côtoyaient des statuettes chinoises ou égyptiennes et des tapis orientaux recouvraient le carrelage froid. Severus aimait cette maison ; non pas à cause des souvenirs qu'elle renfermait, si ça n'avait tenu qu'à ça il l'aurait fait brûler depuis longtemps, mais parce que c'était la maison de sa mère, en dépit du fait que le Manoir soit au nom de son père. Il aimait et détestait cette demeure.

Il ne s'attarda pas longtemps dans l'entrée et se dirigea vers les étages. Au deuxième, il entra dans une immense pièce. La bibliothèque. Là, il s'installa, puis appela un elfe de maison qui apparut dans la seconde.

**« - Maître Rogue est arrivé. Que peut faire Saty pour que le Maître se sente bien ? » **S'inclina le petit être

**« - Prépare ma chambre et un repas pour ce soir. Avertis-moi si j'ai du courrier, mais vérifie le avant. » **Lui ordonna Severus

**« - A quelle heure le dîner Maître ? » **Demanda Saty

**« - Je ne sais pas. »**

**« - D'accord. Tout sera prêt. » **Affirma-t-elle

**« - C'est tout, vas travailler. »**

**« - Tout de suite Maître. Saty voudrait juste dire à Maître Rogue que des gens sont passés et ont voulu fouiller la maison mais qu'ils n'ont pas réussi à entrer. » **Déclara-t-elle, bégayant un peu.

**« - Quoi ! Qui étaient-ils ? » **S'exclama Rogue

**« - Saty ne sait pas. » **Avoua l'elfe

**« - Tu aurais du ! Punis toi, je n'ai pas le temps pour cela. » **Grogna Severus

**« - Oui Maître Rogue. Saty est une méchante elfe. »**

La créature s'en alla dans un petit _pop_. Severus s'en voulut un peu de s'être emporté pour si peu, après tout, l'elfe n'avait aucun moyen de savoir qui étaient ces hommes, mais l'information l'avait mis en colère et se défouler sur l'elfe lui avait fait du bien.

Ses recherches sur les sorts de révélation pourraient servir beaucoup plus tôt que prévu. S'il arrivait à combiner le sort de visionnage plaqué sur la porte et un sort de révélation, il saurait immédiatement qui étaient ces intrus. Curieux de savoir qui avait voulu fouiller **sa** maison, Severus ne perdit pas de temps et s'échina à trouver la bonne combinaison pour retrouver la trace de ces mystérieux visiteurs. Après plusieurs heures de travail, de jurons, d'explosions et plusieurs mètres cube de fumée, le maître es Potions trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait.

L'alliance d'un sort de traçage, d'un de visionnage, d'un de révélation et d'un autre d'anti-brouillage avait eu raison du mystère des étrangers. Severus avait pu remonter jusqu'au lieu de départ des hommes, et il s'était avéré que ce n'étaient nul autre que des sorciers qui avaient cru que le manoir était en vente, à cause d'un panneau mal placé.

Saty avait du se pincer vingt-trois fois les oreilles entre un énorme grimoire, s'enfermer pendant cinq minutes la tête dans le four allumé, se repasser trente-sept fois les mains et se taper quatre-vingt-dix-neuf fois la tête contre le mur pour se faire pardonner. Dire que Severus était d'une humeur massacrante était un euphémisme, ou un mauvais jeu de mots.

Aussi, lorsqu'il alla se coucher et qu'il sentit quelque chose bouger dans son dos, il craqua et poussa un beuglement qui aurait réveillé la reine dans son château à six cent kilomètres de là si jamais son terrain n'avait pas été insonorisé, par ses propres soins. Severus se redressa brusquement et agrippa la chose qui gigotait, chose qui s'avéra être un hibou postal. Un hibou qui portait une enveloppe avec une écriture violette reconnaissable partout et par tous. « Dumbledore ». Grogna-t-il. Il déchira l'enveloppe et prit le parchemin.

_Cher Severus,_

_Je me suis douté que vous vous seriez réfugié ici. Je tenais à vous dire que le Ministre souhaitait simplement m'entretenir d'une affaire politique sans rapport avec l'école et que vous pouvez revenir sans crainte. Si vous décidez de rester un peu chez vous, je me permet de vous rappeler que vous avez la charge de la préparation de la potion de M.Lupin, et que la pleine lune est dans un peu plus de deux semaines. _

_Je tiens également à vous dire que le Dr Berry m'a rapporté ce qui était arrivé à Remus. Je vous suis reconnaissant d'avoir si vite appelé les secours malgré votre mésentente. Pardonnez la brusquerie du médicomage, il s'inquiétait pour son patient. Remus se remet bien de sa brûlure, Pompom va sans doute le couver, comme à son habitude._

_L'analyse de la substance du couloir est en cours, mais pendant ce temps, la mare s'étend. Notre cher Rusard en perd ses cheveux. J'ai procédé à la transformation de vos appartements, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai rien changé d'autre. Vous retrouverez tout à sa place._

_Prenez soin de vous,_

_A.Dumbledore_

Fichu vieillard. Il ne peut pas la faire tout seul sa potion ? « Je ne suis tout de même pas le seul capable de laconfectionneren Angleterre ! Le plus doué, peut-être, mais pas le seul. » Maugréa Rogue. Il laissa repartir le hibou sans céder à l'impulsion qui lui dictait de le faire rôtir avant de le renvoyer par colis et finit par s'endormir en lisant le tome deux des aventures de _Strang le vampire sanguinaire et sans-pitié. _**(2)

* * *

**

**(1) : **Il jette la poudre hein, pas la fille lol

**(2) :** certains diront plus tard que le terrible Severus Rogue suçait son pouce à ce moment là, mais aucun ne put avancer de preuve avant d'être transformé en cafard ou en crapaud …

* * *

Et voila un chapitre 4 ficelé !

Pour information, je suis en train d'écrire l'épilogue, mais j'ai un peu de mal.

Mais, bonne nouvelle, entre l'épilogue et ce chapitre, ily en a encore 4 autres, donc vous ne serez pas laissés sans fin !

Pour vous servir,nobles lecteurs,

Pirate OfHogwart


	5. Dans un appartement

**D**isclaimer : **L**a base de cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. **L**es personnages, lieux et autres sont la propriété de J.K Rowling je ne fais que gâcher son œuvre en y greffant un scénario de mon invention.

**A**uteur : **P**irate **O**f**H**ogwart. **J**e remercie ma chère « re-lectrice » LQPC pour ses conseils et ses commentaires sur mes chapitres.

**R**ating : **M** pour les chapitres qui viendront (je fais durer le suspense … )

**S**poilers : **T**omes I – II – III – IV – V

**S**ynopsis : **Q**ue se passe-t-il quand on met un loup-garou enseignant la DCFM et un professeur de potions acariâtre dans le même château ?

**P**airing : **R**emus **L**./**S**everus **R**.

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises.**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Dans un appartement au fond des cachots …**

Remus, une fois Harry remis dans son lit, était reparti. Il n'était pas resté très longtemps à Paris, il n'avait pas d'argent à dépenser et encore moins d'argent français, des « uroses ». **(1) **Sur le coup de dix huit heures, il était de retour au château. Ayant encore une heure à attendre avant que le repas ne soit servi, il décida d'aller faire un tour dans le parc. Il n'en avait pas eu l'occasion depuis un bout de temps et cela lui avait manqué. Les souvenirs affluaient au moindre bosquet, à chaque arbre, chaque massif de fleurs. Il pouvait presque entendre les voix de James et Sirius lui intimant de lâcher son livre pour aller faire une bêtise avec eux.

Le temps passa si vite que lorsqu'il pénétra dans le hall, il était dix-neuf heures trente passées. Pendant le repas, Albus lui expliqua que Severus ne rentrerait pas avant une durée indéterminée, mais que lui-même pouvait tout à fait s'installer dans l'appartement, il était d'accord. Remus restait sceptique face à cette dernière information mais ne dit rien. Lorsque les assiettes furent vides, les ventres pleins et les autres professeurs salués, le directeur guida Remus jusqu'à l'appartement de Rogue et lui donna le mot de passe. Après quoi il s'évapora.

Le lycanthrope n'osait pas entrer. Il se décida cependant, après plusieurs minutes d'hésitation, à enclencher la poignée. Elle donnait directement sur une pièce sombre … un hall d'entrée. Il se divisait en trois couloirs. La première porte dans le couloir en face de lui était fermée. Il se retourna, essaya une seconde porte, qui s'ouvrit. C'était le salon, et la bibliothèque. Au fond de cette pièce, une nouvelle porte ; Remus atterrit dans le laboratoire de Severus. Il revint dans le salon et ouvrit la troisième porte pour arriver dans la cuisine-salle à manger. En ressortant, il se retrouva dans le couloir. Il le traversa et retourna dans le hall. Cette fois, il alla tout au fond du couloir de gauche et trouva la salle de bain. Il n'y avait plus qu'une seule porte qu'il n'avait pas ouverte, en plus de celle bloquée. Ça devait être sa chambre. Il dépassa le salon et actionna la poignée. Il avait bien supposé.

Il vit que ses maigres bagages étaient arrivés ; en tout et pour tout … deux malles. Une pour ses vêtements et ses livres et une deuxième pour … des souvenirs. Des albums photos, des coupes, des vêtements usés, des objets cassés et même la première version de la _Carte des Maraudeurs_. Cette deuxième malle contenait ses seules richesses, de bien pauvres richesses. Le divorce de ses parents et sa condition de loup-garou (les deux étant liés) ne l'avaient pas aidé.

Ainsi, Remus n'était pas riche. Il fut surpris, et un peu gêné, de constater que toutes les pièces étaient meublées et décorées sobrement mais avec goût. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela, et aurait pu penser que l'homme qui vivait ici était agréable, s'il ne l'avait pas connu. Il sortit de l'appartement, mal à l'aise. Voir l'habitation du Maître des Potions l'avait perturbé. Il s'était toujours stupidement imaginé une caverne sale, repoussante au lieu de quoi il voyait une demeure simple, presque accueillante. Sirius n'y aurait jamais cru. Il fallait aussi dire que Sirius avait l'esprit assez étroit à propos de certaines choses … et certaines personnes. Il avait surtout une haine immense pour Rogue depuis que celui-ci s'était moqué de l'homosexualité de Remus.

Enfin, ce n'était pas l'explication la plus véridique. En réalité, Rogue ne s'était pas moqué de Remus, mais des sentiments que le lycanthrope lui avait avoué à demi-mot. Sirius n'avait pas supporté qu'un « monstre de Serpentard aussi vil et répugnant » piétine le cœur de son « petit frère » et leurs altercations avaient été encore plus violents à partir de ce jour là. Malgré lui, la fatigue emporta Remus, qui s'endormit en travers du lit, un album serré dans ses bras.

Un air de musique s'élève. Je crois que c'est … En fait je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Cela ressemble désormais à des cris rauques et gutturaux, additionnés avec des grincements de porte en fer. J'avance, il fait noir. Avec toujours cet horrible fond sonore. Je me cogne soudainement contre quelque chose, que je devine être une porte, certainement en bois. Je cherche la poignée et finis par la trouver, à quelques centimètres du plafond. 

_Je l'actionne, mais rien ne se passe. La « musique » cesse tout d'un coup. Surpris, je me retourne vivement. Derrière moi commence à apparaître le monstre de mon enfance, LE loup-garou. Affolé, j'entreprend d'enfoncer la porte, et le verrou se décide à céder. Je me précipite dans la pièce et referme la porte d'un claquement sec. Les accords apocalyptiques reprennent encore plus fort qu'avant. Je fais lentement, très lentement même, demi-tour, redoutant ce que je vais trouver. La vision qui m'apparaît alors se gravera dans ma mémoire._

_Severus Rogue, cruel et sadique Maître des Potions, exécrable professeur de Poudlard, ancien Mangemort-espion pour Dumbledore, acariâtre jusqu'aux poils qui poussaient sur ses orteils, oui, **cet** homme, était en train de faire des entrechats en tenue de ballerine ; tutu rose, collants blancs, chaussures à pointes tout aussi roses que le justaucorps et diadème pailleté. _

_Je me frotte les yeux une fois, deux fois, trois fois même, mais l'image ne change pas. Je me pince alors … et oh joie ! Pas de douleur. C'est donc un rêve. Très stupide, j'en conviens, mais un rêve. J'entreprend alors de me réveiller, mais mes essais sont vains. Au bout d'un certain temps, j'arrête et j'observe d'un œil critique le danseur étoile. J'aurais au moins quelque chose pour me faire rire dans mes longues soirées d'hiver._

**

* * *

Lorsque Severus revint, forcé par Dumbledore qui l'avait menacé d'exposer des photos compromettantes, il remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose s'était passé dans son appartement. Des portes n'étaient pas fermées, et une chaise avait même été déplacée ! Le comble aurait été qu'on entre dans sa chambre. Heureusement, ça n'avait pas été le cas ; personne ne serait assez fou pour braver tous les sortilèges qu'il avait placé sur la porte ! Remarquant une porte supplémentaire au fond du couloir, il se rappela qu'il devait désormais partager son appartement avec ce … Lupin. **

Au fond, il ne le détestait pas … Enfin, moins que les autres. Potter était un ignoble petit arrogant, Black un insupportable gamin vantard et Pettigrow … une vermine minable et insipide. Sa « malencontreuse » mort n'avait affecté personne. Lupin, lui, était un peu moins, juste un peu, exécrable. Mais un peu seulement. Sa nature le desservait, surtout depuis qu'il avait failli le tuer à cause de Black. Cela lui avait valu une dette de vie envers Potter, chose pourtant inconcevable ! Enfin, il l'avait remboursée lorsque le « Sauveur de la nation » avait joué son premier match de Quiddich, en l'empêchant de chuter de balai.

Severus détestait être dépendant, ou devoir quelque chose à quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. Tout ce qu'il avait aujourd'hui, c'était grâce à **ses** efforts, **son** travail et pas à des pistons ou des pots-de-vin comme ce fichu Malfoy senior. Le fils était plus honnête ; à vrai dire le jeune Draco semblait avoir une vie tout à fait rangée, il allait bientôt se fiancer à une sorcière quelconque si ses souvenirs étaient bons.

Pour en revenir à Lupin, il aurait pu être supportable s'il n'avait pas traîné avec ces abrutis de Gryffondor, et s'il avait atterrit à Serpentard, ou même à Serdaigle. Mais il n'en avait pas été ainsi, et le passé ne pouvait être changé. Severus coupa court à ses réflexions sentant qu'il dérivait lentement vers des pans de ses pensées qu'il ne souhaitait pas explorer. Penser à ce loup-garou de cette façon … Il ne manquerait plus que …Oh non, c'était une idée vraiment trop inconcevable. Il venait juste de refermer la porte du salon lorsqu'il entendit celle de l'entrée s'ouvrir. Il s'avança, rapidement mais toujours avec autant de prestance ; il ne fallait pas qu'il casse son image d'homme imperturbable.

**« - Lupin. Toujours là où on ne veut pas de lui. »** Commença méchamment Severus

**« - Bonjour à toi aussi Severus. Je suis content de te revoir. Ton séjour chez toi s'est bien déroulé ? »** Lui répondit Lupin d'une manière qui laissait penser qu'il n'avait absolument pas entendu le ton mordant du professeur de potions.

**« - Mêles toi de tes affaires ! »** Grogna-t-il, sa mésaventure pas encore oubliée

**« - Ce n'était qu'une question de routine, personne ne t'oblige à répondre. »**

**« - Je ne suis revenu que pour préparer ta maudite potion. »** Informa _aimablement_ l'homme en noir.

**« - Je … te remercie de prendre cette peine. »** Répondit Lupin

**« - Arrêtes ça, tu vas me faire pleurer. »** Rétorqua Severus, un semblant de sourire sur les lèvres, qu'un œil non-avertit n'aurait jamais remarqué.

**« - … Il y a une lettre pour toi qui est arrivée. »** L'informa Remus, changeant de sujet

**« - Une lettre ? »** Reprit Rogue

**« - Par hibou privé, mais il est reparti tout de suite. Il l'avait posée sur le bureau. »**

**« - Tu y as touché ? »**

**« - Dans la bibliothèque. Je ne l'ai pas ouverte. Il y a juste ton nom sur l'enveloppe, et un autre sur le sceau. »** Précisa Remus

**« - Quel nom ? »**

**« - Walter ou Walder. »**

**« - Walden. »**

**« - Oui peut-être. »** Continua Remus sans remarquer que Rogue avait été affirmatif et qu'il était déjà partit.

Severus referma la porte derrière lui et se précipita dans la bibliothèque. Walden. La seule Walden qu'il ait jamais connu n'était pas la plus insignifiante. Christina Walden, également surnommée Cristia. Sa femme. Enfin, son ex-femme. Ils s'étaient séparés lorsqu'il avait commencé à monter en grade parmi les mangemorts ; pour la protéger, ils avaient fait croire à sa mort, pendant l'accouchement. Le bébé était par-contre réellement décédé. Depuis, ils n'avaient plus eu de contact. Trop dangereux. Au début et puis ensuite … c'était compliqué. Toujours était-il qu'il n'avait reçu aucune lettre depuis près de vingt ans. Pourquoi maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qui avait déclenché cette lettre ?

Le Maître des Potions était vraiment curieux, mais aussi extrêmement méfiant. Et si c'était un piège ? Un leurre qui lui demanderait de se rendre quelque part et quand il arriverait, ce ne serait pas sa femme mais d'anciens « collègues » … Il jeta quelques sorts de détection sur l'enveloppe puis se décida à l'ouvrir, ne voyant rien de dangereux. Il en sortit un parchemin assez long, recouvert d'une fine écriture penchée.

_Cher Severus,_

_Je suis sûre que tu te demandes pourquoi aujourd'hui, pourquoi maintenant. Peut-être même que tu ne sais plus qui je suis. Disons que j'ai un jour été très proche de toi. Pour tout te dire, je t'ai même aimé. Ça tu le savais peut-être. Maintenant je vais te dire ce que tu ne sais pas. Laisse moi tout raconter depuis le début, tu feras ce que tu veux une fois ta lecture terminée._

_Lorsque nous avons décidé que je devais … disparaître, j'ai vraiment souffert. Je ne voulais pas te laisser. Mais il le fallait. Alors j'ai voulu avoir un souvenir de toi. J'ai tout fait pour tomber enceinte. Et non, ce n'était pas un coup du sort comme je t'avais fait croire. Au moment de l'accouchement, il y avait comme prévu les deux passeurs qui devaient m'emmener loin de tout. Je leur ai demandé de faire croire à la mort de notre enfant. Pardonne-moi Severus, mais je n'aurais pas pu le laisser avec ce mangemort qui surveillait tout. Heureusement qu'il a tourné de l'œil au moment fatidique._

_Nous sommes partis, tous les quatre. Je me suis d'abord installée en France, le temps de gagner un peu d'argent puis je suis partie aux Etats-Unis. Comme tu m'avais dit de le faire. Là-bas, j'ai rencontré un homme, et j'ai fini par tomber amoureuse de lui. Il s'appelait Ian Nistoff. Je suis devenue, quelques années plus tard, Mme Nistoff. Et il a adopté notre fils. Je suis désolée de t'apprendre cette nouvelle seulement maintenant, et dans une lettre. Tu as un fils. Il s'appelle Tenebrus._

_J'en viens à ce qui m'a amené à t'écrire. Ian est tombé très malade il y a cinq ans, et il est mort il y a deux ans. Je n'avais plus rien là-bas alors je suis revenue en Angleterre, avec Ten. Je ne savais pas que cette guerre n'étais pas encore finie. Mais là où j'étais, je ne risquais rien. Ten travaille à Sainte-Mangouste. C'est là que j'ai appris que tu étais vivant, et à Poudlard. Si tu veux, je suis au Chaudron Baveur tous les vendredis à 18h30. Ne te sens pas obligé, je comprendrais que tu ne veuille pas me revoir, après tout ce temps._

_Je n'ai pas dit à Tenebrus que tu étais son père. Il avait à peine trois ans lorsqu'il a connu Ian … Enfin, nous parlerons de tout cela plus tard, si tu acceptes, ce que j'espère._

_Au revoir_

_C.Walden_

Severus reposa le parchemin sur la table, plus pâle et légèrement tremblant. Un fils … Ce blond qu'il avait vu l'autre jour était … son fils. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce que ça voulait dire. Et il ne comprenait pas non plus ce qui avait poussé sa femme – son ex-femme – à reprendre contact avec lui. Avait-elle besoin d'argent ? Peut-être était-ce quand même un piège … mais jamais aucun mangemort n'aurait pu connaître tous ces détails et le laisser en vie.

Severus regarda le calendrier affiché sur le mur ; il lui indiquait qu'on était un samedi. Il avait au minimum six jours pour enquêter. Le son de quelqu'un qui frappe à la porte le sortit de ses réflexions pleines de soupçons.

**« - Quoi ? »**

**« - Je peux entrer ? »** Demanda une voix qu'il reconnut comme étant celle de Lupin

**« - Non, je suis nu dans ma bibliothèque. Oui, tu peux entrer Lupin ! »**

**« - Ne t'énerve pas, je ne demanderai pas la permission la prochaine fois. »**

**« - Que veux-tu ? »** Questionna Severus en se pinçant l'arête du nez, fatigué.

**« - Et bien … Ça faisait déjà trois quarts d'heure que tu étais là et … je commençais à me demander s'il ne t'était pas arrivé quelque chose. »** Avoua Lupin, un peu gêné devant le regard froid et moqueur de son collègue.

**« - Comme tu peux le constater, tout va très bien. »**

**« - Tu es sûr ? Tu es tout pâle. »** Le contredit Remus, en avançant sa main pour la poser sur la joue du Maître des Potions. Ce-dernier, surpris, ne bougea pas pendant cinq secondes puis il s'écarta vivement, affolé.

**« - Ne me touche pas ! »** Dit-il dans un beuglement étouffé

**« - Je l'ai fait et tu n'en es pas mort. Depuis quand je te fais peur Severus ? »** Taquina Remus, une lueur soudaine et non-identifiée dans les yeux

**« - Je n'ai pas peur de toi. »** Protesta vivement Severus en se redressant

**« - Mais si. »** Remus le contredit et fit un pas vers Severus, qui recula d'autant.

**« - Tu vois, tu as peur. »** Reprit-il, l'agaçant

**« - Je ne veux pas attraper de puces, c'est tout. »** Rétorqua Severus, fier de sa répartie

**« - C'était petit et mesquin. Tu peux faire mieux. »** Continua Remus, amusé, en faisant un deuxième pas. Severus recula à nouveau mais buta contre le mur.

**« - Lupin … »** Menaça-t-il vainement, pas très convaincant quand il était en position de proie et non de prédateur

**« - Appelle moi Remus, je t'en prie. »** Susurra le professeur de DCFM, faisant encore un pas vers l'homme

**« - Dans tes rêves. » **Bafouilla-t-il rapidement

**« - Tu fais bien d'autres choses dans mes rêves. »** Le provoqua le lycanthrope.

**« - Comment ça ? »** Reprit Severus, interpellé.

**« - Tu fais … ce genre de choses. »** Remus franchit la courte distance qui les séparait et approcha son visage de celui de Severus. Il appuya ensuite ses lèvres contre celles du Serpentard, dans un chaste et rapide baiser. Severus, trop choqué pour ne serait-ce que cligner des yeux, resta planté là, l'air idiot. Remus se recula et sembla enfin prendre conscience de son attitude. Il rougit furieusement et sortit en courant de la bibliothèque.

**

* * *

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Merlin, j'ai embrassé Rogue. Servilus ! … Oui mais c'était bien … Non, pas bien du tout ! Beurk, dégoûtant ! Mon pauvre Remus, si Sirius était là, il t'aurait fait interner d'urgence. Et puis, c'était vraiment une action stupide. Très très très très très stupide. Il n'allait plus pouvoir regarder le Maître des Potions en face maintenant … car il allait se faire tuer dès qu'il serait dans son champ de vision. **

Adieu veaux, vaches, cochons … Je souhaite que Dumbledore ait une longue réserve de bonbons au citron et de thé pour les générations futures …

« **LUPIN !** » Le hurlement retentit dans l'appartement. Severus apparut en fureur.

**« - Qu'est-ce que tu as osé faire ! »** Murmura-t-il calmement, bien trop par rapport à son apparent état de nerfs

**« - … Je t'ai embrassé ? »** Proposa le plus candidement possible le loup-garou, tentant même de lui lancer un sourire innocent

**« - Oui ! »** Rugit le professeur de potions, l'air menaçant

**« - Excuse-moi, je ne sais pas ce qui … »** Remus fut coupé dans sa phrase par Severus qui la plaqua contre le mur du salon avec force. Ses yeux noirs étaient insondables, et même si Remus avait largement la capacité de se défaire de la prise de Rogue, il ne s'en servit pas, estimant mériter ce qui allait certainement lui arriver.

**« - Je suis désolé Severus, je … »** A nouveau il arrêta sa phrase et ferma les yeux en voyant le bras de Severus se déplacer (pour prendre sa baguette ?) ; mais il les rouvrit en sentant cette main se poser _doucement_ sur sa joue.

**« - J'ai horreur qu'on profite de moi. Tu le sauras pour la prochaine fois. »** Il acheva sa phrase, lui, en embrassant de façon possessive le lycanthrope.

Ce-dernier répondit au baiser, et passa sa main dans la chevelure de Severus, qui n'était pas grasse … simplement douce et fine. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi proche d'un homme … et le fait que l'homme en question à cet instant soit Rogue rendait la situation encore plus exceptionnelle.

Remus sentit la langue de son partenaire caresser ses lèvres et il entrouvrit la bouche, juste assez pour permettre à cette langue de rejoindre la sienne sans pour autant ressembler à un pélican en chasse, resserrant ses bras autour du cou de l'homme. Le baiser l'électrisait et il ne put retenir un gémissement. Severus se recula, lui lança une œillade significative avant de reprendre son activité, osant cette fois descendre ses mains jusqu'à la taille de son partenaire.

**

* * *

**

_**To be continued … **_

Lemon au prochain chapitre ;)

**(1) : prononciation anglaise des euros, avec un horrible accent anglais (car prononcé par un français … Tout le monde suit bien le raisonnement ? lol )**


	6. Ou comment se dévergonder

**D**isclaimer : **L**a base de cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. **L**es personnages, lieux et autres sont la propriété de J.K Rowling je ne fais que gâcher son œuvre en y greffant un scénario de mon invention.

**A**uteur : **P**irate **O**f**H**ogwart. **J**e remercie ma chère « re-lectrice » LQPC pour ses conseils et ses commentaires sur mes chapitres.

**R**ating : **M** pour ce chapitre !

**S**poilers : **T**omes I – II – III – IV – V

**S**ynopsis : **Q**ue se passe-t-il quand on met un loup-garou enseignant la DCFM et un professeur de potions acariâtre dans le même château ?

**P**airing : **R**emus **L**./**S**everus **R**.

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises.**

Ce chapitre est vraiment axé sur … la relation intime entre Severus et Remus. Si ces scènes vous dérangent où vous choquent, ne les lisez pas, j'ai indiqué leur début et leur fin … mais vous risquez de ne pas avoir grand chose à vous mettre sous la dent.

**

* * *

****Chapitre 6 : Ou comment se dévergonder … **

**R**emus était vêtu d'une simple chemise et d'une paire de jeans sur lesquels il avait passé une robe noire qui avait connu de meilleurs jours. Severus écarta les pans de la robe et se colla d'avantage au corps qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Remus, bien qu'émoustillé par ce contact, se força à le repousser.

**« - Severus, je ne suis pas sûr que … » **Chuchota-t-il

**« - Que tu ais envie de ce genre de chose avec _moi_ … Evidemment. » **Répondit immédiatement Severus, blessé

**« - Non, ce n'est pas ça du tout ! C'est juste que … Je ne m'y attendais pas. » **Le rassura prestement Remus

**« - Lupin, arrête de vouloir tout comprendre, ça va m'agacer. »**

**« - Tu … le veux vraiment ? »**

**« - Je ne serais pas là sinon. Tu as fini tes questions stupides ? »**

**« - Mes questions ne sont pas stupides. »** Rétorqua Remus en l'embrassant.

Severus ne prit pas la peine de relever la remarque et rendit son baiser à l'homme. Celui-ci s'escrima à enlever les deux premiers boutons de la robe de l'autre puis il tira sur les deux bouts de tissu, ce qui alla bien plus vite.

Severus portait un maillot –noir pour changer- et un pantalon foncé. Remus passa ses mains sous le maillot et Severus enleva tous les boutons de la chemise. Remus proposa, d'une voix rauque, qu'ils se rendent dans une chambre. Severus accepta et les emmena dans le chambre de Remus.

Là, Remus s'assit sur le lit, poussé par Severus et embrassa fougueusement l'homme en noir. Ils dérivèrent peu à peu vers une position allongée. Severus avait perdu son tee-shirt, ses chaussettes et la ceinture de son pantalon était défaite. Remus était sensiblement dans le même état, au détail près que sa propre ceinture était encore parfaitement en place. Il commença à embrasser le torse de Severus, agaça de sa langue les tétons durcis puis remonta vers la peau fine du cou où il fit une très belle marque. Sa main, pendant ce temps, était descendue vers le pantalon, qui devenait vraiment trop petit, et l'avait déboutonné. Il détacha ses lèvres de cou de l'homme et l'observa.

* * *

**LEMON

* * *

**

Il n'était pas beau au premier sens du terme. Son nez était un peu trop grand, trop crochu, ses sourcils trop épais et son menton était peut-être un peu trop en avant. Il n'était pas non plus musclé à la perfection … mais ses yeux noirs étaient si profonds, et il dégageait une telle impression d'assurance, de charisme que ces petits défauts se transformaient en qualités. Il aimait cette peau trop blanche et ce corps mince.

**« - Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? » **Souffla le Serpentard

**« - Pour rien … »**

Severus se redressa et embrassa Remus. Il laissa sa main errer sur les fesses de ce-dernier et trembla lorsque Remus passa sa main entre eux-deux et effleura la bosse qui déformait son pantalon. En deux temps, trois mouvements, les vêtements encombrants disparurent et tous deux se retrouvèrent nus. Severus se mit à califourchon sur Remus et leurs deux sexes entrèrent en contact, provoquant un frisson de plaisir chez les deux sorciers. Puis, tel un prédateur, le Serpentard fit courir ses lèvres sur le corps de l'autre, arrachant soupirs et frissons.

Lorsqu'il arriva à cet endroit si sensible, si … _tendu_, il prit un malin plaisir à prendre tout son temps, à effleurer du bout des lèvres ou de la langue cette verge dressée devant lui, pour lui, faisant languir Remus qui arquait le dos dans une tentative désespérée d'augmenter le contact. Quand enfin il se sentit entouré par quelque chose de chaud et humide, il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri qui se transforma en long gémissement. Après plusieurs minutes de ce, délicieux, traitement, il prévint Severus de l'imminence de son plaisir. Ce-dernier se redressa, alla embrasser le corps, puis le visage du lycan, le caressa jusqu'à ce qu'il se libère en s'agrippant à ses épaules.

Sa respiration légèrement erratique fit sourire Severus. Remus sortit des limbes du plaisir en entendant son amant lancer un sort de nettoyage. Il prit appui sur ses coudes et releva le torse après avoir ouvert les yeux, alors qu'il ne se souvenait même pas les avoir fermés, et attira la bouche de Severus à lui. Sentir la vigueur de l'homme contre sa cuise lui redonna envie, et il fit basculer son amant le dos contre le matelas. Les yeux noirs brillaient, de désir sûrement, et Remus ne put s'empêcher de le trouver beau.

Lunard refit son apparition en voyant cet homme offert à lui. Son érection se fit plus vigoureuse, mais Remus empêcha le loup de prendre le contrôle de ses actes, car il savait qu'il allait vouloir posséder l'homme, rapidement et assez bestialement. Severus vit le changement dans les yeux de Remus et décida d'en profiter.

Il se frotta lascivement contre le loup-garou, puis attrapa une de ses mains et entreprit de sucer un à un chaque doigt. Les pupilles de Remus se dilatèrent et d'un geste brusque mais précis, il retourna Severus, qui se retrouva sans savoir comment sur le ventre. Remus commença à lui embrasser la nuque, lui envoyant des frissons dans l'épine dorsale. Sa bouche descendait petit à petit, en même temps qu'augmentait le désir et l'impatience de Severus. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri lorsqu'il sentit la langue du lycan à un endroit plus qu'intime. La caresse, nouvelle pour lui, était plus qu'agréable mais il voulut plus.

Il se redressa, se retrouvant peu à peu agenouillé, ses fesses frottant contre le bas-ventre du Gryffondor. Il ondula légèrement, juste assez pour aguicher l'homme derrière lui.

**« - Severus … »** Grogna gentiment, mais de manière impatiente, Remus

**« - Qu'est-ce que tu attends, le déluge ? » **Lui répondit ce-dernier, sarcastique

Sans plus de paroles, Remus fit glisser deux doigts en Severus. Le Serpentard se crispa un peu mais fut rapidement détendu par les sensations que Remus lui apportait, de toutes parts. Puis il ressentit un vide, et il tourna la tête pour voir que le Gryffondor s'était positionné juste derrière lui, prêt à passer à l'étape suivante.

Remus avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir la passion de Lunard. Il se fit violence pour ne pas pénétrer l'homme brutalement et attendit que Severus fasse le premier mouvement. Mais à partir de ce moment, il ne put se retenir et se laissa aller dans cette chair chaude et resserrée autour de lui.

Il accorda ses caresses sur le sexe de Severus avec ses coups de reins et se délecta des nombreux bruits que son amant poussait. L'homme aux cheveux noirs jouit en premier, griffant les épaules de Remus, mais il s'arrangea pour que l'autre le suive. Quand ils furent calmés, Remus se retira et s'allongea à côté de Severus. Il était assez tard, le dîner avait déjà été servi, et il faisait nuit.

* * *

**FIN DU LEMON

* * *

**

Remus se rapprocha du corps étendu à ses côtés. Il hésitait sur la marche à suivre. Après tout, tout ceci n'avait peut-être été qu'un heure de sexe, d'égarement. Ça ne voulait rien dire, même si le fait que l'homme dans son lit était l'un des plus secrets et renfermés de la planète changeait quelque peu la donne.

**« - Vas-tu te décider à éteindre cette foutue lumière, pour que je puisse dormir ? »** Marmonna Severus

Remus obéit et sourit. Il avait sa réponse. Il se glissa sous les draps, se colla à l'homme en l'entoura de ses bras. Severus soupira mais ne fit rien pour se défaire de l'étreinte.

**

* * *

****L**e directeur était inquiet. Depuis la veille, il n'avait revu ni Severus, ni Remus, et il était déjà onze heures. Non pas que ces deux là aient été capables de faire des bêtises … mais qui sait ce qui peut se passer avec les vieilles rancunes. Minerva était d'accord avec lui pour dire que quelqu'un devait aller voir ce qui se passait dans l'appartement du directeur des Serpentards. Ils avaient décidé de tirer au sort celui à qui la tâche incomberait. Malheureusement pour lui, Filius et Minerva s'étaient ligués contre lui et maintenant, il se tenait devant la porte sans savoir quoi faire. 

Prenant son courage à deux mains (et sa barbe par la même occasion, il ne voulait pas gâcher quatre heures de mise en pli, qu'il avait en plus payé au prix fort compte tenu de la longueur de l'attribut) il demanda poliment au tableau de le laisser entrer. L'objet magique accepta mais eut un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon. Dumbledore posa doucement un pied dans le hall, puis un deuxième, la main droite prête à brandir sa baguette. L'appartement semblait en bon état ; pas de trou dans le mur, ni de meubles cassés. Il n'y avait pas de traces de sang, ni de résidu magique pouvant laisser penser que l'Avada avait été utilisé.

Dumbledore parcourut les différentes pièces, allant même jusqu'à forcer la porte de la chambre de Severus, en vain. Puis il se rappela de la chambre de Remus. Il s'y rendit et poussa la porte avec prudence. Ce qu'il vit alors le laissa sans voix, lui, le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, spécialisé en paroles, sermons, morales, discours, allocutions, conférences et déclarations diverses. Les deux professeurs étaient … « intimement enlacés » et semblaient bien trop absorbé par leur activité pour faire attention au reste. Albus ressortit de la chambre, choqué. Fumseck avait encore gagné. Il allait perdre tout sa réserve de bonbons !

Il retourna dans son bureau où le reste du corps professoral l'attendait. Minerva remarqua son air hagard.

**« - Quelque chose est arrivé Albus ? » **Demanda-t-elle, soucieuse

**« - Ils vont bien. Très bien. Ils sont en train de … de mettre au point certains détails de … leur nouvelle entente. » **Mentit Dumbledore, ne voulant pas être indirectement la cause de l'évanouissement de la moitié de l'équipe professorale

**« - Je voulais vous dire que pendant votre absence, nous avons eu des nouvelles de l'institut Mc Gregor. » **Reprit la directrice adjointe

**« - C'est vrai ? De bonnes nouvelles j'espère. » **Enchaîna le directeur

**« - Malheureusement non. Harry Potter a disparu. » **

**

* * *

****Q**uand Severus s'était réveillé, il avait d'abord eut un sursaut en sentant qu'il n'était pas seul. Puis il avait eu un second sursaut en se retournant et en voyant Lupin dans son lit … Bon, en fait c'était lui qui était dans le sien, mais cela revenait au même. Ils avaient … couché ensemble ! Severus dut s'avouer qu'il avait énormément apprécié, mais il se rassura en se disant que c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas eu de relations depuis longtemps. Un mouvement de Lupin lui rappela qu'ils étaient encore nus … tous les deux. Son esprit tenta de repousser cette pensée mais son corps réagit exactement à l'inverse de ses intentions. 

* * *

**LEMON N°2

* * *

**

Une main baladeuse commença son chemin sur sa poitrine, titillant ses mamelons puis elle descendit lentement, très lentement, pour arriver vers l'indice de désir de Severus. Il sentit le corps de l'autre se coller à lui, et sentit également l'excitation de l'homme contre ses fesses. Les actes de la veille lui revinrent en tête et il se décida à ne pas être en dessous ; Severus se retourna et plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de Remus, dans un baiser exigeant et un peu féroce. 

Remus sentit au fur et à mesure de leur étreinte que Severus souhaitait dominer. Seulement, Lunard n'était absolument pas d'accord et les deux hommes engagèrent une bataille érotique afin de déterminer lequel serait l'actif. Les corps se frottaient, les lèvres martyrisaient et les dents mordillaient dans le but de faire céder l'autre. La fierté et la ténacité du loup-garou étaient fortes mais cela ne suffit pas face à la détermination de l'ex-mangemort. Severus, une fois positionné derrière le lycan, comprit que c'était la première fois qu'il était passif en sentant sa nervosité.

**« - Détends toi, tu vas aimer. »** Lui murmura Severus à l'oreille

**« - Je n'ai jamais … été de ce côté. »** Avoua Remus

**« - Je l'avais deviné. Laisse moi faire. »**

Severus embrassa doucement les épaules et le début de la colonne vertébrale de l'homme châtain avant de faire glisser sa main gauche sur le ventre de son amant, puis un peu plus bas. Il commença à caresser doucement le sexe de Remus, tout en dirigeant son autre main vers ses fesses. Il sentait l'homme frissonner sous ses caresses et appréciait ce sentiment de pouvoir, qui était enivrant sans être déplacé. Après tout, il ne comptait pas profiter de lui. Tous les deux étaient parfaitement consentants … et les moindres doutes qu'il auraient pu avoir furent balayés par un gémissement de Remus qui lui ordonna de continuer ce qu'il faisait avec ses « putains de mains ». Le romantisme n'était pas la qualité première d'un Gryffondor, mais Severus n'en avait cure. Il préférait cela à une mièvrerie dégoulinante de bons sentiments et il profita de l'excitation avancée du lycanthrope pour glisser un doigt en lui.

Remus, perdu dans les sensations que lui procurait la main gauche de Severus, fut surpris par la première intrusion et retint un glapissement. La deuxième l'incommoda et la troisième le fit grimacer, grogner un peu ce qui fit rire Severus et lui serrer les épaules jusqu'à en laisser des marques. Il sentait les doigts de l'homme bouger en lui en c'était très étrange. Il appréhendait beaucoup la suite.

Lorsque Severus commença à entrer en lui, Remus ferma les yeux et retint son souffle. Il sentait la verge de l'homme l'écarter et il avait l'impression, sans doute partiellement vraie, qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais s'asseoir de sa vie. Severus remarqua l'état du lycanthrope et entreprit de le distraire complètement de la douleur. Ce fut chose faite quelques minutes plus tard, avec l'aide de ses mains et de ses lèvres.

Le Maître des Potions débuta alors de lents mouvements de va-et-vient dans l'intimité de son partenaire, les faisant tous deux frissonner. La cadence des coups de rein augmentait en même temps que leur plaisir dans cette danse érotique et Severus explosa après de longues minutes. Il reprit son activité sur le sexe de Remus et ce-dernier na tarda pas à faire de même. Ils s'allongèrent, à bout de souffle.

* * *

**FIN DU LEMON N°2

* * *

**

Maintenant que leurs libidos étaient calmées, les deux amants se regardèrent, un peu gênés. Tout ceci avait été tellement rapide. Pas l'acte bien sûr … L'enchaînement des situations plutôt. Vingt-quatre heures plus tôt, ils n'auraient jamais imaginé se retrouver dans cette situation le lendemain matin. Severus, soudain conscient de sa nudité totale, plongea sous les draps … les enlevant par conséquent du corps de Remus. Le loup-garou ne laissa pas passer cet affront et tira de toutes ses forces sur le tissu afin de se recouvrir.

Severus lui lança une couverture, vieille et rêche, que le Gryffondor reçut rapidement dans la figure. Mais Remus voulait le drap, et il l'aurait ! S'en suivit une bataille digne des Maraudeurs, où le héros était Remus, la récompense le drap si moelleux et doux et Severus était … à mi-chemin entre le dragon et la demoiselle en détresse … Une dragone en détresse ?

Au prix de nombreux efforts, Remus parvint dans un ahanement terrible, à tirer le drap à lui, faisant rouler Severus, qui s'y était installé comme une chenille dans un cocon. Le professeur de potions se retrouva par terre, nu contre le carrelage froid, et en colère. Il se releva, ses yeux jetaient des éclairs, et il allait sauter à la gorge de lycanthrope lorsqu'il le vit sourire, et même rire. Il fut d'abord agacé de cette réaction qui avait cassé sa pulsion libératrice, puis il se laissa entraîner et partit dans un fou rire.

Voir Severus était non seulement quelque chose de nouveau pour Remus, qui avait été longtemps habitué aux grimaces de dégoût ou au regard haineux, mais aussi une chose extraordinaire en soi par les changements que cela provoquait. Son visage était relâché, ses traits se détendaient et sa voix grave devenait chaude, un peu rocailleuse. Le genre de voix qui faisait frissonner Remus de plaisir. Severus remarqua ce détail et s'arrêta de rire, au regret de son amant.

**« - Un problème Lup … Remus ? »** Demanda Severus, utilisant cette voix grave qui avait fait réagir le loup-garou

**« - Non … aucun. »**

**« - Je te trouve assez étrange. »**

**« - Et bien, j'ai passé une très bonne soirée et mon réveil a été plutôt … exquis. »**

Severus rougit à ces remarques sous l'œil coquin de Remus.

**« - Je … je vais me laver. »** Clama l'homme aux cheveux noirs. Il ramassa ses vêtements en vitesse et s'éclipsa avant que Remus n'ait pu ajouter un mot. Il avait compris que Severus avait peut-être besoin d'un peu de temps pour assumer ce qui venait de se passer. Lui le réalisait très bien.

Il avait senti Lunard. Beaucoup plus que d'habitude. Et après réflexion, ça ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose : Rogue était son compagnon. Jamais auparavant il n'avait ressenti autant de choses en faisant l'amour à quelqu'un. Et il n'avait pas non plus ressenti ce besoin si fort de recommencer dès le matin, ni ce manque qu'il avait maintenant que l'autre était partit. Il ne voulait pas perdre Severus. Il le séduirait pendant des mois s'il le fallait, mais il ne le perdrait pas.

Quand Severus revint, lavé et habillé, Remus enfilait une robe de nuit bleue marine, qu'il ne connaissait pas. Sûrement un cadeau encore fait en douce par Dumbledore, ou par Dobby. Le petit elfe l'avait pris en affection depuis qu'il lui avait offert des chaussettes (assez laides d'ailleurs) pour Noël.

**« - La salle de bain est libre. »** L'informa d'un ton neutre l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

**« - D'accord. Je vais y aller alors. »** Répondit un peu maladroitement Remus, décontenancé par l'attitude lointaine de son amant.

**« - Je pars aujourd'hui. Je laisse l'appartement ouvert, sauf pour mon laboratoire. N'y rentre pas, il y beaucoup de produits dangereux et coûteux disséminés un peu partout. Je ne tiens pas à devoir tout remplacer. »** Continua Severus, prenant un ton professoral.

**« - Je n'ai aucune raison d'y entrer. »** Dit Remus, brûlant d'envie de savoir où l'autre allait mais n'osant pas le demander.

_**To be continued ... **_

* * *

Verdict ?


	7. Une histoire de potions

**Chapitre 7 : Une histoire de potions**

**S**everus sortit de l'appartement, soulagé. Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec tous ces sentiments étranges qui naissaient en lui. De plus, il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec Lupin … Remus. C'était tellement soudain.

Il marcha à travers les couloirs jusqu'à atteindre la gargouille directoriale. Il donna le mot de passe « foura micronde » (sûrement une invention moldue) et gravit l'escalier de pierre. Il frappa et trouva le directeur … avec un plan et un pendule, qui furent rangés en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire _australopithèque. _

**« - Que faisiez-vous Albus ? Vous cherchiez … à localiser quelqu'un ? »**

**« - Et bien, je … j'ai regardé une émission moldue, avec trois sorcières, et vu que Harry Potter a disparu, je me suis dit que je ne perdais rien à essayer. »**

**« - Comment ! »** S'écria Severus

**« - Voyez-vous, je dois penser très fort à la personne recherchée, puis le pendule … » **Commença Dumbledore d'un ton très sérieux

**« - Je me fous de votre pendule. Ça n'a jamais marché sinon nous n'aurions pas créé des sorts de traçage et de révélation. Potter a disparu ! » **S'énerva Severus

**« - Hmm … Oui. Mais il n'a pas été enlevé, les Aurors ont trouvé un parchemin écrit de sa main qui disait qu'il était parti volontairement. »**

**« - Albus, vous savez pertinemment que n'importe qui … » **Reprocha l'ancien mangemort

**« - Il y avait aussi son empreinte magique, et ça personne ne peut l'imiter. »**

**« - Qu'allez-vous faire ? »** Demanda Severus après un temps de silence

**« - L'Ordre va fouiller tous les lieux où sa trace magique sera détectée. »**

**« - Si elle l'est ! »**

**« - Je suis confiant. Puis-je vous demander un service ? »**

**« - Lequel ? »**

**« - Pourriez-vous annoncer la nouvelle à Remus ? Je suis moi-même très occupé et je pense que vous saurez l'empêcher de retourner chaque centimètre carré de terre de notre beau pays. » **Fit Albus, un grand sourire collé aux lèvres

**« - Comme si je n'avais que ça à faire. Ce sera un plaisir M. le directeur. » **Ironisa Severus.

Il rumina cette nouvelle jusqu'à être devant sa porte d'entrée. Il prononça le mot de passe, traversa le hall et retrouva Remus dans la chambre, habillé et en train de faire le lit. Il releva la tête lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

**« - Déjà de retour ? »** Demanda Remus, sans obtenir de réponse

**« - Un problème ? »** Reprit-il

**« - Potter, encore une fois. »** Lâcha Severus

**« - Que se passe-t-il avec Harry ? »** S'inquiéta Remus

**« - Il a disparu de la clinique. Cette nuit. C'était prémédité et voulu. Il s'est enfui. »**

**« - Mais … Il a besoin de soins ! »**

**« - Je le sais bien. Et j'ai été gracieusement chargé de t'empêcher d'aller questionner chacun des camarades de Potter. »**

**« - Oh. Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester ici les bras ballants ! »**

**« - Tu resteras ici de gré ou de force. »**

**« - Ah oui ? Je voudrais bien voir ça. »** Dit Remus en s'avançant, l'air déterminé

Severus sortit sa baguette et, sans une seule parole, ligota Remus qui ne s'y attendait pas. Il alla ensuite chercher un livre dans sa bibliothèque et s'assit en face de lycan, le narguant pendant deux heures entières. Quand enfin les cris de Remus se firent trop fatigants, Severus le libéra. L'homme châtain était presque totalement ankylosé et le professeur de potions eut pitié de lui. Il se décida à aller chercher une potion pour aider le loup-garou.

Il poussa la porte de son laboratoire et alluma les torches. Un bruit de verre cassé se fit entendre. Severus tourna la tête vers les armoires et vit une personne encapuchonnée qui cherchait à fuir en se dirigeant vers la cheminée. Severus courut après lui et lui arracha la cape.

**« - Drago ! »** Le fils Malfoy se retourna lentement, les yeux baissés. **« Que fais-tu ici ? » **Reprit Severus

**« - Et bien … Je ne voulais pas te déranger, alors j'ai pensé, vu que je suis ton filleul, que je pourrais venir prendre ce dont Narcissa a besoin. » **Répondit rapidement le jeune homme

**« - Narcissa ? »**

**« - Elle est tombée malade hier, et sa fièvre a empiré aujourd'hui. »**

**« - Et c'est pour ça que tu casses mes fioles … »** Severus jeta un œil à la substance blanchâtre et gluante étalée par-terre. **« … de potion anti-moustiques ? »**

**« - Tu m'as fait peur. Mais maintenant que j'ai ce qu'il faut, je vais partir. Merci Severus, c'est vraiment gentil de ta part. » **S'éclipsa le blond

Drago se précipita vers la cheminée et cria l'adresse de la désormais très célèbre compagnie cheminière. _« Sans doute pour que je ne sache pas qu'il retourne au Manoir Malfoy. Ce gosse n'a jamais su fermer son esprit correctement. Et ça m'étonnerait beaucoup que ta mère ait soudainement les yeux verts, Drago. »_

Severus revint voir Remus, une fiole verte à la main. Il lui tendit et le lycanthrope but son contenu après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Il poussa même sa générosité jusqu'à l'aider à s'asseoir dans un fauteuil … bon d'accord, il se sentait coupable, mais jamais Lupin ne le saurait.

**« - C'était quoi le bruit de tout à l'heure ? » **Demanda ce-dernier une fois correctement assis et remis de ses émotions

**« - Ça ? Drago Malfoy qui fouillait dans mes potions. Son excuse était d'une banalité affligeante. Et je n'en crois pas un mot. » **Lui expliqua Severus

**« - Qu'a-t-il emmené ? »**

**« - Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas encore regardé. »**

**« - Tu connais le nombre exact de potions que tu as de chaque type ? » **S'étonna Lupin

**« - Non. J'ai mis en place un système de vérification des stocks. Il me suffit de regarder un parchemin. » **Répondit Severus, faisant rougir Remus par son regard moqueur.

**« - Allons voir. »**

**« - Pourquoi un tel intérêt ? »**

**« - Je suis curieux de voir ton lieu de travail. »**

**« - Si après ça tu promets de m'y laisser expérimenter en paix … » **Pria sardoniquement l'homme aux cheveux noirs

Remus eut un sourire à cette phrase, parce que ça voulait dire que Severus Rogue l'acceptait dans son appartement. Et c'était déjà une grande avancée.

Il suivit le Maître des Potions dans son laboratoire. L'endroit était spacieux, bien rangé, un chaudron bouillonnait et, à l'aspect et l'odeur, il reconnut la potion tue-loup. Severus alla jusqu'au fond de la pièce où étaient alignées pas moins de cinq grosses armoires remplies de fioles. Son stock devait égaler celui de Mme Pomfresh. Severus se dirigea vers l'armoire la plus à droite et l'ouvrit. Il agita sa baguette et un parchemin apparut, collé sur la porte. Il tira dessus et l'observa. Remus lut par-dessus son épaule.

**Stock potions de santé**

Potions pour blessures de type A : 48 **+ 20**

Potions pour blessures de type B : 30 **- 0**

Potions pour blessures de type C : 25 **- 10**

Potions contre les morsures venimeuses : 20 **+ 5**

Potions contre les plaies : 70 **- 2**

Potions anti-paralysantes : 40 **- 10**

Potions anti-asthme : 40 **+ 10**

Potions de régénération des os de type B : 35 **- 8**

Potions de régénération de la peau de type B : 38 **- 3**

Potions de régénération des tissus nerveux de type C : 30 **-5**

Potions calmantes de type A : 50 **- 5**

Potions calmantes de type B : 48** - 13**

Potions de sommeil de type C : 39 **- 9**

Et cela continuait sur plusieurs dizaines de centimètres. Parfois, un élément clignotait, et Severus grognait. Pendant plusieurs minutes encore, la pièce resta plongée dans le silence, puis le loup-garou prit la parole.

**« - Alors ? » **Demanda-t-il

**« - Il m'a prit beaucoup de potions. Contre les grandes blessures, pour la régénération du corps, des potions calmantes à profusion et des potions de sommeil. Ça fait beaucoup pour une grippe, ou alors elle est d'un tout nouveau genre. Je me demande ce qu'il cache. » **Répondit Severus

**« - On dirait qu'il abrite un grand blessé chez lui … Ou alors seulement un type de potions l'intéressait et il a voulu … brouiller les pistes. » **Tenta Remus

**« - J'aurais dû le forcer à me dire la vérité. »**

**« - Tu le découvriras si c'est important. »**

**« - Je vais devoir refaire tous mes stocks … » **Déplora le professeur de potions

**« - Il t'en reste pourtant. »**

**« - Tu serais surpris de la vitesse à laquelle ces gosses se blessent. J'épuise une centaine de potions calmantes en un mois. Sans compter Potter à qui je réserve habituellement la moitié de mes fioles. » **Commença Severus

**« - Harry ! Mais oui ! » **S'exclama Remus

**« - Quoi ? » **Grommela l'autre, mécontent d'avoir été interrompu dans sa diatribe contre les élèves de Poudlard

**« - C'est tellement logique. Ça tombe sous le sens ! C'est évident Severus ! » **Continua le lycanthrope

**« - Pourrais-tu m'expliquer ? » **Demanda Severus sur un ton qui tenait plus de l'ordre

**« - Je sais où se trouve Harry. »**

**« - Et je suis le fils caché de Dumbledore. » **Répliqua-t-il aussitôt

**« - Mais non. Ecoute: Harry disparaît de la clinique, et soudainement Drago Malfoy débarque, vole des tas de potions de soin et te sort un mensonge énorme. Ça colle. Harry a encore besoin de tous ces soins. » **Interpréta Remus

**« - Et comment vas-tu persuader le jeune Malfoy de nous ouvrir sa porte et de nous dire où est Potter ? _Bonjour M.Malfoy, est-ce que vous cachez Harry Potter dans une de vos chambres ? Non, parce que les infirmières s'ennuient alors si vous pouviez le leur rendre …_ » **Mima Severus d'un ton ridiculement solennel

**« - Tu vas nous faire entrer chez lui. » **Rétorqua Remus sans se démonter

**« - Et sous quel prétexte je te prie ? Prendre des nouvelles de Narcissa ? » **Ironisa le Serpentard

**« - Oui, exactement ! »**

**« - J'aurais dû me taire. »** Se lamenta Severus.

A grand renfort d'encouragements, d'exhortations (et de propositions moins … sages), Remus parvint à persuader Severus de se rendre au Manoir Malfoy. Ils sortirent de Poudlard et allèrent jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard pour pouvoir transplanner. Ils atterrirent à quelques mètres d'une immense grille en fer forgé, gravée de serpents et de loups. Severus ne s'attarda pas à détailler la porte ; il échangea plusieurs briques du muret d'enceinte puis tapote sur l'une d'elles et la grille s'ouvrit dans un grincement grave, qui aurait pu paraître sinistre lors d'une nuit sans lune.

Les deux hommes marchèrent à travers le jardin, passèrent devant un petit étang où nageaient gracieusement quelques cygnes et atteignirent enfin le seuil de la porte d'entrée. Severus fut chargé de frapper à la porte. Le heurtoir en forme de gueule de loup frappa le bois une première fois. Puis une deuxième, une troisième et une quatrième. Après quelques minutes, n'obtenant pas de réponse, les professeurs renoncèrent. Ils ne pouvaient pas entrer de force dans la maison.

Au cours des jours suivants, Remus et Severus se rendirent matins et soirs à la demeure des Malfoy, toujours à deux. Ces excursions avaient rapidement intrigué le directeur, qui avait été mis au courant de l'hypothèse de Remus. Le mercredi matin, à neuf heures trente, Severus frappa à la porte comme il le faisait à chaque fois. Mais cette fois, ils étaient sûrs qu'il y avait quelqu'un ; ils avaient vu une silhouette humaine se découper derrière les rideaux.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, rien ne se passa. Pas un bruit laissant penser qu'il y avait quelqu'un ne venait de la maison. Mais cette fois, les professeurs étaient décidés à attendre qu'on leur ouvre. Leur patience fut récompensée, car bientôt la lourde porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

Severus s'attendait à faire face à Drago Malfoy, il fut surpris de voir Narcissa. Puis il se dit que cela allait l'aider à confondre le jeune homme ; après tout, sa mère n'était-elle pas sensée avoir une grippe si forte qu'elle la clouait au lit et nécessitait des potions anti-douleur ? Il sourit aimablement à la maîtresse de maison, Remus fit de même. Elle les fit pénétrer dans le hall, qui stupéfia Remus par sa taille.

Ils échangèrent quelques formules de politesse, puis Narcissa les amena dans le « petit salon ». Un elfe de maison, aussi laid que bégayant, leur apporta du thé dans un service en verre de Sahel, une marque africaine très réputée dans le monde sorcier. Severus paraissait parfaitement à l'aise dans ce décor luxueux et parlait avec facilité avec Mme Malfoy mais Remus se sentait comme de trop. Il fut presque soulagé de l'interruption que constitua l'arrivée de Malfoy fils.

Le principal intéressé fut lui beaucoup moins heureux de trouver ces deux visiteurs en pleine conversation avec sa mère. Mécontent … et un peu affolé le temps d'un regard. Puis il reprit contenance, ainsi qu'un masque impassible commun à tous les membres de cette famille et il s'avança vers eux.

**« - Drago, mon chéri, déjà de retour ! » **Déclama Mme Malfoy

**« - Oui maman, je suis là. » **Répondit Drago

**« - Ton parrain et M.Lupin sont passé prendre de mes nouvelles. C'est vraiment charmant. »**

**« - Je leur ait expliqué que tu n'allais pas bien il y a quelques jours. J'ai d'ailleurs emprunté quelques potions à Severus pour l'occasion. »**

**« - C'est vraiment gentil de ta part, mais tu sais je m'en serais passé, ce n'était qu'un mal de tête passager. »** Répondit Narcissa. A ces mots, Drago blêmit tandis que les soupçons de Remus se renforcèrent.

**« - Un mal de tête, vraiment ? Drago nous avait parlé d'une méchante grippe. » **Reprit Severus, feignant la surprise

**« - Il s'inquiète toujours un peu trop pour moi. » **Fit Narcissa avec un doux sourire vers son fils.

**« - C'est sûrement pour ça qu'il a prit autant de potions. »** Rétorqua alors Severus. Son allusion ne passa pas inaperçu et Drago se leva et prétexta un oubli pour quitter la pièce. Severus, d'un brusque mouvement de baguette, lui referma la porte au nez.

**« - Je crains, mon cher filleul, que tu ne doives rester ici. Il y a certains points que j'aimerai éclaircir. Avec toi. »** Énonça Severus calmement mais fermement

**« - Je suis désolé pour les potions. Je n'ai pas fait très attention à ce que je prenais. »**

**« - Et moi je pense que vous saviez parfaitement ce que vous preniez, M.Malfoy. » **Intervint Remus, pour la première fois

**« - Et pour quoi aurais-je besoin d'autant de potions soignantes ? Je suis en pleine santé ! »** Rétorqua Drago, sûr de lui

**« - Je n'ai jamais mentionné le type de potion, mais je suis d'accord avec vous, vous semblez en pleine forme. Elles sont donc destinées à quelqu'un d'autre. » **Exposa calmement le lycanthrope

**« - Pourquoi aurais-je pris des potions dans le stock de Severus pour quelqu'un qui n'est ni ma mère, ni moi ? » **Réfuta le blond, son aplomb diminuant légèrement

**« - C'est bien la question que je me pose. Pourquoi l'avez-vous sorti de la clinique ? » **Questionna soudainement Remus

**« - Lupin ! » **Le réprimanda Severus, ne voulant pas « braquer » leur cible

**« - De quoi parlez-vous ? » **Demanda Narcissa pendant que Drago fixait Remus, un air indéchiffrable plaqué sur le visage

**« - Du jeune homme que votre fils a soustrait à la surveillance médicale dont il avait besoin pour venir le cacher ici et le soigner tant bien que mal avec les potions qu'il pourra trouver, et cela pour des raisons que j'ignore totalement mais que j'espère bien découvrir une fois qu'il sera disposé à nous dire toute la vérité. » **Déclama alors Remus, relevant le menton au fur et à mesure de sa tirade.

**« - Je … je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous voulez parler. »** Souffla Drago

**« - Je ne vous croie pas. Vous savez parfaitement de qui je parle. Et vous savez également que vous n'aurez pas le temps de le déplacer si j'appelle Dumbledore et j'aimerais vous éviter des déboires avec les Aurors. Alors montrez-vous coopératif et dîtes-nous où il est. »** Ordonna Remus

**« - Quel tact Lupin. Je suis bluffé. »** Railla Severus

**« - Drago ! Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Pourquoi parle-t-il de Dumbledore et d'Aurors ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ! »** S'alarma Narcissa

**« - Ça va s'arranger maman, ne t'inquiète pas … Suivez-moi. »** Sembla se résigner le jeune homme blond.

Les trois hommes sortirent du salon et empruntèrent les escaliers. Drago marchait le premier, la tête baissée. Il semblait réfléchir. Sûrement aux implications de leur venue. Severus n'était pas vraiment mieux. Depuis le discours de Lupin, il ne parlait plus et se contentait de lancer des regards étranges vers son filleul, et de temps en temps vers Remus. Ce dernier en profitait pour découvrir le manoir.

En adéquation avec l'idée qu'il s'était faite de la maison, elle était austère et assez impersonnelle, malgré les innombrables portraits des tout autant innombrables nobles ancêtres de la famille Malfoy qui ornaient chaque pan de mur. En dépit des grandes fenêtres, les pièces semblaient sombres, sûrement à cause des tentures foncées, et de tous les meubles de la même teinte. D'une façon générale, cette maison était sombre, et triste. A se demander pourquoi les deux Malfoy habitaient encore là. Puis il se rappela Sirius, qui habitait Grimmaud Place alors qu'il y avait tellement de mauvais souvenirs. Mais pourtant, c'était _sa_ maison. Et il ne voulait pas qu'elle tombe entre les mains d'autres membres, un peu plus éloignés de sa famille. Comme les Malfoy.

Ils avaient déjà dépassé plusieurs portes, toutes similaires, quand soudain Drago s'arrêta devant … un mur totalement nu. Pas de porte, de torche, ni de tableau ou même de tâche sur ce bout de cloison … Etrange en somme. Drago s'appuya sur ce mur … et disparût ! Severus sursauta, sa vigilance avait été endormie et maintenant le garçon avait emprunté un passage secret ! Il n'y avait plus qu'une seule solution : le suivre à l'aveuglette. Courageusement, faisant honneur à sa maison, Remus passa devant. Méfiant, il reproduisit les gestes du blond et appuya ses paumes sur le mur.

Il fut alors comme aspiré par une substance visqueuse, un peu à la manière d'un Portoloin. Il atterrit, en entier et sur ses pieds, sur un sol … confortable et moelleux. De la moquette. Ce ne fut pas le cas pour Severus, qui arriva … sur un corps plein d'os et de muscles ; celui de Remus en l'occurrence.

Ils mirent quelques minutes à se dépêtrer l'un de l'autre mais finirent par se relever. Severus épousseta dignement sa robe. Ils observèrent alors le lieu où ils se tenaient. Cela n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'ambiance froide du Manoir. Ici, les murs étaient boisés, les moquette sable et la lumière entrait à flots. Des dizaines de bouquets de fleurs étaient disposés un peu partout **(1),** et au milieu de tout ça, un lit.

Pas un simple lit, mais un énorme lit à baldaquins, avec des rideaux émeraudes qui tombaient à moitié sur le couvre-lit de la même couleur. Les deux hommes avancèrent, et découvrirent Drago Malfoy agenouillé à côté du lit. Il tenait une main pâle dont les veines saillaient ; en remontant cette main, on découvrait un bras tout aussi pâle, relié à un corps frêle. Remus retint un soupir ; il ne voulait pas troubler l'impression de totale quiétude qui se dégageait des deux êtres qui semblaient si proches.

**... TBC ... **

* * *

**1 :** Cette phrase n'est pas là par hasard ... Certains comprendront la réference. Je l'expliquerai sur demande au prochain chapitre.

Voilà donc un chapitre septième terminé !

Qu'en pensez-vous ? Des compliments ? Des critiques à formuler ? Je serai heureuse de les lire !

A bientôt

Pour vous servir

Pirate OfHogwart


	8. Où deux et deux

**D**isclaimer : **L**a base de cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. **L**es personnages, lieux et autres sont la propriété de J.K Rowling je ne fais que gâcher son œuvre en y greffant un scénario de mon invention.

**A**uteur : **P**irate **O**f**H**ogwart. **J**e remercie ma chère « re-lectrice » LQPC pour ses conseils et ses commentaires sur mes chapitres.

**R**ating : **M** (vous avez bien vu pourquoi )

**S**poilers : **T**omes I – II – III – IV – V

**S**ynopsis : **Q**ue se passe-t-il quand on met un loup-garou enseignant la DCFM et un professeur de potions acariâtre dans le même château ?

**P**airing : **R**emus **L**./**S**everus **R**.

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises.

----------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 8 : Où deux et deux font deux**

**N**i Severus ni Remus ne savaient comment agir. Le jeune Malfoy ne les regardait pas ; il ne semblait même pas se souvenir qu'ils étaient là. Il tenait cette main si blanche et couvait le visage de l'homme alité du regard. Assister à cette scène apparut à Remus comme un acte totalement impudique ; il avait l'impression d'avoir enfoncé la porte de sa vie la plus privée. Mais son malaise grandit encore lorsque Drago se pencha doucement vers l'oreille du jeune malade et qu'il commença à lui parler. Lui parler de leur prochaine séparation.

D'un commun accord, les deux plus vieux reculèrent afin de laisser un peu d'intimité aux deux autres. Remus cherchait à comprendre le lien qui unissait Drago et son protégé tandis que Severus avait décidé de s'intéresser profondément à la décoration du couloir. Il replaçait méticuleusement chaque cadre, chaque vase de façon à ce que tout soit bien aligné, parallèle et perpendiculaire. Au bout de quelques minutes, Drago se releva et vint vers eux.

**« - Voilà. Vous pouvez … y aller. » **Dit Drago, douloureusement

**« - Drago … » **Pria Severus

**« - S'il vous plaît … Ne rajoutez rien. » **Coupa le blond

Drago s'éloigna de la chambre, et Severus le suivit. Remus, par-contre, s'approcha du lit. Lit dans lequel reposait un jeune homme brun, pâle et émacié. Un lit où se tenait Harry Potter. Remus tremblait un peu, il s'assit sur le bord du lit et regarda le garçon. Il avait la tête tournée vers la fenêtre, ses cheveux noirs lui tombaient sur le visage. Remus avança sa main pour écarter une mèche mais il retint son geste au dernier moment. Il engagea la conversation.

**« - Bonjour Harry. C'est Remus. »**

**« - Je sais. Il me l'a dit. »**

**« - Tu … tu vas bien ? » **Demanda le plus vieux

**« - J'allais bien. » **Rétorqua étrangement le brun, un reproche dans la voix

**« - Je ne comprends pas. » **Avoua le professeur

**« - Ça ne m'étonne pas. Je ne comprend pas non plus. »**

**« - Je suis content de t'avoir retrouvé. J'ai eu si peur pour toi. Tu es encore tellement faible. » **Reprit Remus

**« - J'étais bien ici. »** Répondit simplement Harry. Remus ne savait plus quoi dire.

**« - Harry … »** Appela doucement le loup-garou. Pour la première fois, le brun se retourna. Son visage était ravagé par les larmes, des pleurs silencieux.

**« - Je ne veux pas partir. Je ne veux pas … le quitter. Pas maintenant. »**

**« - Mais tu seras beaucoup mieux soigné ailleurs. »**

**« - Non. Tu ne comprends pas. Tu ne comprends pas ! »**

**« - Explique-moi Harry. »**

**« - Il prend soin de moi. Vraiment. Enfin quelqu'un s'occupe de moi. Je … Je t'en prie Remus, ne m'enlève pas ça. Ne me l'enlève pas, pas lui ! »**

**« - … Est-ce que … Est-ce que c'est lui ? Le garçon dont tu m'avais parlé ? » **Demanda alors le loup-garou

**« - Oui. Tu comprends maintenant ? »**

**« - Beaucoup mieux. »** Répondit Remus, enlaçant doucement Harry, qui lui rendit son étreinte faiblement.

**« - Tu vas … Me ramener là-bas ? »**

**« - … Je comptais le faire, mais … »**

**« - Mais ? »** Reprit une voix derrière eux, celle de Drago.

**« - Mais peut-être que nous pourrions trouver une solution qui convienne à tout le monde. »** Termina Severus

**« - C'est vrai ! » **S'exclama Harry

**« - Et bien, il faut en parler avec des médicomages compétents, mais si c'est ce que tu veux Harry, alors je le veux aussi. »** Acquiesça Remus

**« - Mais avant tout, je souhaiterais comprendre ce qui a bien pu passer dans vos têtes, surtout dans la tienne Drago. Tu as enlevé quelqu'un ! »** Reprocha Severus

**« - … C'est lui qui me l'a demandé. Alors je l'ai fait. »** Répliqua Drago

**« - Pourquoi ? Tu as pris beaucoup de risques. »** Reprit Remus

**« - … Je l'aime. Je l'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne auparavant. Et moi aussi je veux son bonheur. »** Répondit Drago avec une franchise et une simplicité qui laissa Remus et Severus pantois. Il fixait Harry qui lui rendait son regard. Les deux plus vieux, une fois de plus, se sentirent de trop.

**« - Mais … Et cette fille … Polly Pracket ? »** Continua Remus

**« - Stupide et sans intérêt. Vraiment aucun intérêt. »** Eluda Drago

**« - Attends un peu … Tu étais avec cette fille … Polly Pocket … »** Insista Severus

**« - Pracket. »** Corrigea machinalement le blond

**« - Aucune importance. Tu étais fiancé, non ? » **Souligna Severus

**« - … Asseyez-vous. Je vais vous raconter ce qui s'est passé. »** Dit Harry après un temps de réflexion, se relevant, pâle dans son lit vert où la lumière pleuvait. **(1)**

Avant que Remus ou Severus aient pu dire quelque chose, Drago avait fait apparaître deux sièges confortables pour les deux professeurs et avait pris place sur le lit à côté de Harry, dont il caressait doucement les cheveux. Le jeune homme brun se cala un peu plus dans ses oreillers, fixa tour à tour Remus puis Severus et se lança après avoir pris sa respiration.

**« - A la fin de l'année, lors de la remise des diplômes, Ron et Hermione s'étaient éclipsés depuis longtemps parce que Ron était malade. A vrai dire, il n'y avait plus grand monde de sobre. J'avais moi-même disons … un peu bu … J'étais déjà amoureux de Drago. La combinaison de l'alcool et de ma dépression a fait que je n'ai pas supporté de le voir danser avec toutes les filles de l'école, à qui il dédiait ses plus beaux sourires. Je suis monté à la Tour d'Astronomie, en courant. Mais il m'a suivi. Il m'a … empêché de faire une grosse bêtise. Il s'est jeté sur moi et m'a retenu. Ensuite il m'a serré dans ses bras et j'ai pleuré. Pendant des heures je crois. Je me suis réveillé le lendemain, seul mais serein. »** Commença Harry, regardant parfois Drago, parfois la fenêtre.

**« - C'était il y a presque deux mois, vous … »** Coupa Severus

**« - Sev, laisse le continuer. »** L'interrompit Remus, ce qui fit sourire simultanément Harry et Drago sans que le directeur des Serpentards ne sache pourquoi.

**« - Je savais désormais que quelqu'un était là pour me retenir. Je suis rentré chez moi. Mais les Dursley m'ont mis dehors et j'ai du me dépêcher de trouver un logement. L'Ordre m'en a fourni un, petit mais correct. Mais j'étais seul. Et ça allait de moins en moins bien. J'ai alors commencé à lui écrire. Notre correspondance me remontait le moral, jusqu'à ce que je reçoive une lettre disant qu'il en avait marre d'écouter mes jérémiades, que je lui faisais perdre son temps … »** Continua Potter

**« - Un coup de Polly. Elle était devenue jalouse de l'attention que je portais à Harry. » **Compléta Drago, serrant un peu plus le jeune homme contre lui.

**« - Le lendemain, je faisais … ce que vous savez tous que j'ai fait. Drago, je te laisse le soin de raconter la suite. »** Déclama Harry

**« - C'est tellement gentil. »** Plaisanta Drago. **« Quand j'ai été informé, grâce à des connaissances dans le monde de la médicomagie, que Harry était dans cette clinique privée, et quand j'en ai appris les raisons, j'ai cherché à savoir pourquoi il avait fait cela alors qu'il semblait allait mieux dans ses lettres. Je suis allé le voir une première fois, en fraude, mais il dormait. Je lui ai quand même posé la question, et il m'a répondu. »**

**« - En dormant ? »** Demanda Severus narquoisement

**« - En dormant. »** Affirma Drago. **« Il m'a dit qu'il avait reçu une lettre de moi notifiant que je ne voulais plus avoir affaire à lui. J'ai très vite compris que c'était cette godiche qui avait tout manigancé. Je suis retourné au Manoir en vitesse, j'ai empaqueté toutes ses affaires grossièrement et quand elle est arrivée, je lui ai lancé à la figure en lui demandant de tout dégager pour le lendemain. Elle m'a fait une crise, a menacé de tout raconter à la presse, de se suicider … Je n'ai pas cédé. Elle est partie. »** Raconta Drago, qui semblait prêt à rire en se remémorant la scène

**« - Charmant. »** Commenta Rogue

**« - Severus tais toi ! »** Le réprimanda Lupin sous les yeux encore plus rieurs de Harry et railleur du blond

**« - Je suis retourné le plus souvent possible à Mac Gregor. Je parlais à Harry, sans avoir de réponse. Il dormait toujours. Puis un jour, il a ouvert les yeux et il m'a dit « _Emmène moi »_. Je lui ai promis. Et je l'ai fait. »** Conclut Drago

Remus jeta mécaniquement un oeil à sa montre et fit un bond sur sa chaise. Il était déjà dix heures trente ! Albus tenait à faire une annonce extrêmement importante à onze heures, il fallait absolument qu'ils rentrent au château. Les deux hommes prirent congé des deux plus jeunes, saluèrent Narcissa Malfoy en sortant et transplanèrent directement à Pré-au-Lard. Ils se dépêchèrent de remonter jusqu'à Poudlard. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le bureau du directeur, la gargouille était déjà refermée, signe que la réunion avait commencé. Severus jura tandis que Remus s'échinait à trouver le bon mot de passe.

Ce fut le professeur Flitwick, apparemment lui aussi en retard, qui les sauva en prononçant la phrase salvatrice : _« Nom d'un Schtroumpf à lunette ! »_. Ce mot de passe rendit Severus extrêmement perplexe sur la santé mentale du directeur, néanmoins ils montèrent tous les trois dans le bureau, où les attendaient déjà Mac Gonagall, Hagrid, Pomfresh et Chourave. Albus était également installé dans son fauteuil directorial et regardait la petite assemblée d'un œil bienveillant. Remus et Severus s'installèrent.

**« - Bien. Maintenant que vous êtes tous installés, nous pouvons commencer. Comme vous le savez tous, Harry Potter avait disparu de sa chambre à la clinique. »** Déclama Albus. Les autres acquiescèrent, attendant la suite. **« Je pense pouvoir dire qu'il a été retrouvé. Messieurs, à vous la parole. »** Les informa Dumbledore en regardant Remus et Severus.

**« - Et bien euh … Oui, en effet, nous avons retrouvé Harry … »** Commença Remus

**« - Mais il a tenu à ce que son lieu de résidence soit tenu secret pour le moment. Il est sous le sort _Fidelitas_, nous sommes incapables de vous dire où il est. »** Compléta Severus, après avoir coupé la parole au professeur de DCFM

**« - Est-ce qu'il va bien ? »** S'inquiéta Mac Gonagall

**« - Il va de mieux en mieux. Je me chargerai de lui apporter les potions dont il a besoin, et un médicomage ira là-bas pour s'assurer que tout se déroule bien. »** Assura Severus

**« - Il faut être sûr qu'il n'ébruitera pas la condition de Potter. »** Ajouta Flitwick

**« - Je pense avoir quelqu'un pour vous. Compétent et discret. »** Intervint Remus

**« - Nous vous faisons confiance Remus. Où travaille-t-il ? »** Répliqua Albus

**« - A Sainte-Mangouste. »** Répondit le lycanthrope

**« - Et bien c'est parfait. »** Accepta le directeur

**« - Enfin Albus ! Vous allez laisser Harry Potter dans la nature, accompagné de je ne sais qui ! C'est complètement insensé ! »** S'écria Pomfresh

**« - Je fais confiance à Severus et Remus, Pomona. S'ils me disent que Harry est en sécurité, alors c'est qu'il l'est. Je ne mets pas en doute vos qualités d'infirmière, et votre habilité à le soigner. Mais si le garçon veut rester là-bas, je n'irai pas contre sa volonté. »** Justifia Dumbledore **« Je pense que tout a été dit. Allons vaquer à nos occupations ! »** Congédia le directeur

Le bureau se vida et tous allèrent manger. Remus était extrêmement curieux de savoir pourquoi Severus avait dit tout cela ; spécialement pour cette histoire de _Fidelitas_. Protégeait-il Drago Malfoy ? Ou bien avait-il d'autres intérêts ? Il était difficile de cerner Severus Rogue, et Remus n'était pas un expert en la matière. Mais il n'avait rien contre le devenir. Severus était un homme passionnant. Renfermé, mais passionnant. Machinalement, il avait suivi l'homme et se retrouvait maintenant devant la porte d'entrée des appartements de Severus Rogue. Il entra et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, le lieu le plus probable où il pourrait trouver le Serpentard.

Mais il n'y était pas. Pas plus que dans son laboratoire, dans la chambre, la cuisine ou le salon. Ne restait plus … que la salle de bain. Il frappa à la porte, mais n'obtint aucune réponse. N'entendant pas de bruit non plus, il actionna la poignée. La porte n'était pas verrouillée. Il entra. Remus resta sidéré face à la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Severus … nu. Sous la douche. Il n'y avait jamais songé avant, et le regrettait en voyant l'effet que ça donnait. L'homme était … beau. Remus avait envie d'aller l'embrasser et de ne plus jamais arrêter.

Severus tourna soudainement la tête, vers lui. Que faisait-il là, à le regarder sous la douche ? Sous la douche … Les yeux du Maître des Potions s'écarquillèrent et en quelques secondes, il avait coupé l'eau et saisit une serviette de toilette pour tenter de se cacher. Son manège fit rire Remus.

**« - Tu ne crois pas que j'ai déjà vu ce que tu tentes de dissimuler Severus ? »** Plaisanta-t-il, un sourire coquin aux lèvres

**« - Va te faire voir Lupin ! Sors de cette salle de bain ! »** S'écria Severus

**« - … Je te gêne ? »** Demanda soudainement Remus. Severus ne répondit pas.

**« - Severus … »** Murmura Remus en s'approchant. L'homme détourna les yeux.

**« - Severus regarde moi. Tu es beau. Je te trouve beau. Je me fous de ce que les autres peuvent bien penser. Ils n'en savent rien. Tu es quelqu'un de bien. Et si j'avais encore des doutes, ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure pour Harry et Drago me l'a démontré. » **Déclama Remus, ayant senti ce qui clochait

**« - Je ne veux pas de pitié ! »** Gronda Severus

**« - Et ça n'en est pas. Je te respecte bien trop pour cela. »** Assura-t-il

**« - Si ce n'est pas de la pitié, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »**

**« - … De l'amour Severus. De l'amour. »** Déclara alors le lycanthrope, laissant le Serpentard complètement stupéfié. Remus quitta la pièce silencieusement.

Cependant, il n'eu le temps que de faire quelques pas, car rapidement il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et une main attrapa son bras. Il se retourna vers Severus. Qui était encore trempé et dont la serviette ne tenait que grâce à une force surnaturelle.

**« - Tu n'as pas le droit ! »** Rugit-il

**« - Pas le droit de quoi ? »** Reprit Remus

**« - De … de m'aimer. Tu n'as pas le droit. »** Développa Severus

**« - Et pourquoi ça ? » **Demanda-t-il

**« - … Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de fréquentable, Lupin. »**

**« - Moi non plus, _Rogue._ »**

**« - Je n'ai jamais su garder ceux qui étaient importants pour moi. Ils sont tous partis. » **Expliqua Rogue, une pointe de douleur dans la voix

**« - Voldemort les a fait fuir. Pas toi. »** Contra Remus

**« - … Remus. Je t'en prie. »** Sembla supplier le Serpentard

**« - Je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire, Severus Rogue. »** Répondit simplement le loup-garou en se penchant doucement vers l'homme.

Severus ne bougeait pas, aussi Remus lança l'action. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis et entama le baiser. Severus lui répondit rapidement, avec toute la fougue qu'il pouvait y mettre. Les mains du Serpentard se retrouvèrent dans la nuque du Gryffondor, sans penser que s'il lâchait sa serviette, elle tomberait. Mais il ne sembla pas s'en préoccuper et continua le baiser. Remus passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher encore plus de lui et embrassa doucement son cou.

**« - Je t'aime Severus. Et quoi que tu dises, je ferai tout pour rester avec toi. »** Murmura Remus, la bouche tout près de l'oreille de son amant

**« - … Je crois que je t'aime aussi, loup-garou crétin. »** Lui avoua le Serpentard, souriant doucement.

Les deux hommes restèrent enlacés longtemps, puis Severus frissonna et Remus se rendit compte que l'homme était complètement nu depuis le début. Il l'entraîna alors dans sa chambre, l'œil gourmand. Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à se caresser, se découvrir, se murmurer ce que seuls les amants se murmurent. Mais aux alentours de dix huit-heures, Severus se rappela de la lettre qu'il avait reçue. La lettre de Cristia. Elle était au Chaudron Baveur ce soir. Et peut-être l'attendait-elle. Il décida d'aller au rendez-vous. Remus se proposa pour l'accompagner, et Severus le surprit en acceptant l'offre.

C'est ainsi que les deux hommes se retrouvèrent, vingt minutes plus tard, assis à une table du pub, attendant que l'ancienne femme de Severus apparaisse. Ils avaient commandé chacun une Bièraubeurre et la sirotait en attendant. Beaucoup de personnes entraient à cette heure-ci, et il était difficile de faire attention à tous ceux qui passaient la porte d'entrée. Remus partit chercher deux autres chopes pendant que Severus scrutait la salle avec attention ; il sursauta pourtant lorsqu'une voix douce l'appela.

**« - Severus ? »** Fit cette voix, derrière lui. Le Serpentard se retourna prestement

**« - … Cristia … »** Chuchota Severus

**« - Je peux m'asseoir ? »**

**« - Oui. Prends donc une chaise. »**

**« - Tu as changé Severus. En bien. »**

**« - Toi par contre tu n'as pas bougé. Toujours aussi belle. »** Complimenta le Serpentard

C'est ce moment que choisis Remus pour revenir. Entendre ces paroles lui fit mal au cœur ; il était jaloux, mais n'en montra rien, conscient que ça pourrait paraître très inapproprié.

**« - Bonjour Mme. Remus Lupin. »** Se présenta-t-il

**« - Christina Nistoff. »** Répondit la femme

**« - Comment vas-tu ? »** Demanda Severus

**« - Je vais bien. Et toi ? Je suppose que tu as eu ma lettre, puisque tu n'as pas été surpris de me voir. »** Répondit Christina

**« - Oui, j'ai lu ta lette en effet. »**

**« - Peut-être voudrais-tu que je vous laisse ? »** Proposa Remus, voyant que cette conversation semblait être privée et importante.

**« - Merci Remus. Je veux bien. Je peux te confier une liste d'ingrédients à te procurer ? » **Questionna le professeur de potions

**« - Oui, ça m'occupera. »** Accepta Remus

Remus quitta le bar, une liste d'ingrédient et la bourse de Severus en poche. Il prit son temps pour acheter les ingrédients, discuta avec le vendeur des plantes qu'il vendait et des potions qu'on pouvait fabriquer avec ce qu'il venait d'acheter. Voyant qu'à peine une demi-heure s'était écoulée, il alla faire un tour dans la boutique des jumeaux Weasley, qui avait son petit succès. Les deux rouquins insistèrent pour lui vendre à prix réduit tout un tas d'objets « à tester à Poudlard ».

Remus en accepta la moitié et se dépêcha de fuir la boutique avant qu'ils ne décident de tester leurs nouvelles inventions sur lui. Quand il retourna au pub, il eut du mal à retrouver leur table dans la salle bondée. Finalement, il aperçut Severus derrière un groupe d'homme bruyants et sûrement un peu ivres. Il parlait toujours avec son ex-femme, mais il apercevait également une troisième personne assise à leur table.

**« - Me revoilà. »** Dit-il en s'asseyant

**« - Juste quand il faut. J'allais partir te chercher. Il est temps pour nous de rentrer. »** Dit alors Severus

**« - Déjà ? Enfin, je veux dire, je pensais que vous auriez beaucoup à vous dire … » **S'étonna Remus

**« - Ne précipitons pas les choses. Christina est attendue. Son fils s'inquiète pour sa santé. »** Indiqua Severus en regardant la troisième personne. Remus leva les yeux vers lui et fur surpris de voir l'assistant du Dr Berry

**« - Bonsoir M.Lupin. Vous semblez aller mieux. »** Déclara Tenebrus

**« - … Je me remets vite. »** Assura Remus

**« - J'ai été heureuse de te revoir Severus. J'espère que nous allons garder contact cette fois. »** Espéra Cristia

**« - J'y veillerai Cristia. A bientôt. »** Dit Severus pour prendre congé

Ils rentrèrent silencieusement au château. Severus semblait songeur, et Remus s'angoissa un peu. Que s'étaient-ils dit pendant cette presque heure où il n'avait pas été là ? Est-ce que Severus avait toujours des sentiments pour cette femme ? Voulait-elle qu'ils se rapprochent ? Pourquoi Severus paraissait tellement à l'aise avec elle ? Remarquant l'agitation de son compagnon, Severus s'arrêta, faisant stopper Remus également.

**« - Quelque chose ne va pas ? »** Interrogea l'homme en noir

**« - Non. Tout va bien. »** Mentit-il

**« - Tu mens toujours très mal Remus. C'est à cause de ce soir ? »**

**« - Non, pas du tout. »**

**« - Remus … Je t'aime. »** Déclara soudainement Severus

Cette déclaration, aussi simple puisse-t-elle paraître, amena des larmes aux yeux du loup-garou. Severus venait de lui dire explicitement, en face et sans aucune ironie, qu'il l'aimait. Le monde pouvait s'écrouler, il avait connu le bonheur.

THE END (enfin, pas la vraie, y'a encore un épilogue qui suit lol)

----------------------------------------------------------

1 : Deuxième clin d'œil, peut-être plus facile …

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là, n'oubliez pas l'auteur ; une petite review ?

Je vais également répondre à la question du chapitre précédent. Les fleurs dans la chambre d'Harry sont un clin d'œil à l'œuvre magnifique de Boris Vian_, L'écume des jours, _où le héros veut soigner sa petite amie atteinte d'un cancer grâce aux fleurs ... Ne ratez pas ce livre ;)


	9. Epilogue

**D**isclaimer : **L**a base de cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. **L**es personnages, lieux et autres sont la propriété de J.K Rowling je ne fais que gâcher son œuvre en y greffant un scénario de mon invention.

**A**uteur : **P**irate **O**f**H**ogwart. **J**e remercie ma chère « re-lectrice » LQPC pour ses conseils et ses commentaires sur mes chapitres.

**R**ating : **M**

**S**poilers : **T**omes I – II – III – IV – V

**S**ynopsis : **Q**ue se passe-t-il quand on met un loup-garou enseignant la DCFM et un professeur de potions acariâtre dans le même château ?

**P**airing : **R**emus **L**./**S**everus **R**.

Voila le dernier chapitre de cette fiction, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et je vous remercie de m'avoir lue.

**

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Epilogue**

**S**everus observait Remus cavaler d'un bout à l'autre du Manoir des Rogue avec un petit sourire moqueur. Le lycan n'avait jamais su être à l'heure. Surtout dans de telles conditions de stress. Il décida, machiavéliquement, d'en rajouter une couche.

**« - Remus, si tu ne t'actives pas un peu, on va tout manquer. » **Déclara-t-il

**« - Tu ferais mieux de m'aider au lieu de me regarder passer comme une vache regarde les trains ! » **Répliqua caustiquement Remus

**« - Tu es un train très mignon. » **Se justifia Severus

**« - Et toi un parfait bovin ! Sev, on va rater la cérémonie !! » **S'énerva le loup-garou

**« - Si tu me disais ce que tu cherches désespérément depuis dix minutes. » **Proposa l'autre homme

**« - Ma cape rouge, je te l'ai déjà dit trois fois ! »**

**« - _Accio cape rouge_. »** Prononça Severus. Une cape sortit du placard où elle était rangée pour venir se poser sur le bras de Severus. Remus le regarda avec une telle force que le professeur de potions crut qu'il allait lui sauter dessus. Et pas pour lui faire du bien.

**« - Allez, c'est partit. Enfile ça et on transplanne. »** Dit rapidement Severus, usant de son ton autoritaire pour calmer le lycanthrope. Remus, après un regard noir, attacha sa cape d'un air rageur et ils transplannèrent.

Les deux hommes atterrirent dans une grande clairière, à la frontière d'une forêt. Devant eux se dressait un grand et majestueux château qu'ils ne prirent pas la peine d'admirer. Ils étaient en retard ! Ils firent le tour du bâtiment en courant et aperçurent enfin la marée humaine, signe qu'ils étaient arrivés au bon endroit. Essoufflés, ils se frayèrent un chemin à travers la foule pour pouvoir atteindre le point de mire des invités : les futurs mariés.

Severus était le plus affecté des deux, le moins sportif à vrai dire. Et peut-être qu'il était aussi un peu ému de participer à ce mariage. Mais le Serpentard ne l'aurait jamais admis, même sous la torture. Ça aurait voulu dire qu'il n'était pas aussi insensible qu'il le prétendait et ça aurait cassé toute son image de professeur cruel et sadique. Or, il y tenait à cette image ; sans elle il n'aurait jamais pu survivre aux jumeaux Weasley par exemple. Jumeaux qui se tenaient beaucoup trop près du buffet pour que Severus accepte quoi que ce soit venant de cette table. Ils prirent place aux premiers rangs, là où des sièges réservés les attendaient ; et patientèrent.

Le mage se mit face aux invités, les deux mariés devant lui. Il fit apparaître une cordelette bleue qu'il enroula autour de leur poignet, versa de l'eau dessus ; puis il conjura une autre ficelle, rouge cette fois, la noua par-dessus la bleue et l'arrosa également. Il recommença ce manège encore trois fois, avec un fil vert, un jaune et un blanc. **(1) **Une fois que les mains des futurs époux furent liées telles des mains de momies, il leur piqua légèrement la paume et leur fit joindre leur blessure, permettant ainsi au sang de se mêler. Puis, avec un grand sourire plaqué sur les lèvres, il leur demanda de bien vouloir se rapprocher encore l'un de l'autre. Ils acceptèrent, se retrouvant collés.

Le mage sortit alors d'une de ses manches un œuf énorme, qui faisait bien trois à quatre fois la taille de celui d'une poule, le fit léviter au-dessus de la tête des deux époux et lança un sortilège qui le fit se briser, permettant ainsi aux liquides qu'il contenait de se répandre sur le crâne des mariés. Ils grimacèrent, sous les rires des invités.

**« - Après les dures épreuves que vous avez eu à traverser, la guerre, de fâcheux incidents, non ne vous sentez surtout pas visés messieurs Weasley, et après bien évidemment cette cérémonie, j'ai l'immense bonheur de vous déclarer, au nom de la Loi et de la Magie, mari et époux. Vous pouvez embrasser le marié, si le blanc d'œuf ne vous dégoûte pas trop. »** Déclara Dumbledore, souriant comme jamais dans sa robe mauve à étoiles filantes

**« - Merci Albus. Je te retiens. »** Répondit Harry, essayant de couvrir les rires. D'un geste, il fit disparaître la substance collante qui les recouvrait, son mari et lui, et entraîna le blond dans un baiser passionné.

A côté de Remus, Narcissa sanglotait, émue, tout comme Ginny et Hermione. Remus avait les larmes aux yeux mais, par bonheur, les retenait. Quand Harry consentit enfin à laisser Drago respirer, ce dernier prit la parole, les joues encore rouges.

**« - Je vous remercie d'être tous venus. Ça nous fait vraiment plaisir. Ceci est un des plus beaux moments de notre vie et je me permet de parler au nom d'Harry en disant que nous sommes heureux de le partager avec vous. Le champagne est servi, et n'ayez crainte pour le buffet, j'ai moi même placé les protections. »** Assura Drago

**« - Oui, on avait remarqué ! »** S'écria alors un des deux jumeaux, recouvert de pâte apparemment très collante

**« - Bien fait Fred. C'est mon mariage, tu ne le saboteras pas ! Allez, amusez-vous ! » **Lança Drago aux invités, tenant son mari par la taille et regardant d'un air moqueur un Fred englué dans la substance rose fluo.

Sur ce, tous les invités se levèrent et l'ordre apparent qui régnait fut dissous en quelques secondes. Des dizaines de groupes se formaient, on se retrouvait, se rencontrait, certains se fâchaient déjà. Severus et Remus avaient rejoint les deux jeunes mariés, qui étaient déjà en nombreuse compagnie. Chacun venait leur présenter ses vœux de bonheur, de longévité, de santé ... Rien de bien original en somme. Quand enfin le flot d'invités fut calmé, Severus et Remus s'approchèrent des jeunes mariés.

**« - Félicitations mon grand. Je suis vraiment très heureux pour vous. »** Déclara Remus en enlaçant Harry, puis Drago.

**« - Essayez de ne pas vous reproduire trop vite, j'aimerais avoir le temps de me reposer, avec la nouvelle génération de Weasley déjà en route. »** Continua Severus, le sourire aux lèvres, ses yeux noirs un peu plus brillants que d'habitude.

**« - Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas, _Parrain_, nous prenons toutes nos précautions. Pas comme d'autres. »** Lança Drago, piquant à souhait

**« - Saches alors, _cher neveu_, que je sais très bien prendre mes précautions, mais que tout est de la faute de ce maudit loup-garou. »** Répliqua le professeur de potions

**« - Il semblerait que nous soyons de trop, tu ne crois pas Harry ? »** Dit alors Remus, en aparté

**« - Ma foi … Sans doute. Mais je crois que Severus s'inquiète pour rien. Nous n'avons pas pour projet immédiat d'avoir des enfants. »** Répondit Harry

**« - Quoi ? Harry, ai-je bien entendu ?! Tu fais partie de la famille depuis longtemps maintenant, et j'exige des petits enfants !!! »** Hurla alors une voix féminine bien connue

**« - Hé hé, tu as réveillé la dragonne Weasley … Je te souhaite bien du courage. »** Rit alors Remus, voyant déjà Molly arriver avec ses potions, ses remèdes miracles et ses aiguilles à tricoter prêtes à l'emploi.

Harry bégaya un peu face à Molly, puis se reprit et, d'une pirouette, changea de sujet en le lançant sur le futur rôle de Ron. Le rouquin s'était fiancé à Hermione quelques mois plus tôt et, comme l'avait déclaré Severus, un petit Weasley/Granger était en route. Mais la nouvelle la plus importante n'était pas la grossesse d'Hermione, mais bien celle de Severus. Cela en avait surpris plus d'un ; après tout, qui s'attendait à ce que le maître de potions le plus misanthrope de la planète soit enceint ? Personne, et encore moins le principal concerné.

Mais le fait était bien là : Remus Lupin et Severus Rogue attendaient un enfant. Le Serpentard avait vite trouvé un avantage à cette situation. Le caractère protecteur de Remus était tellement décuplé qu'il faisait ses quatre volontés pour lui rendre la vie plus douce et plus agréable. Severus en profitait largement, et appréciait grandement toutes ses attentions envers sa personne. Malheureusement, il avait du renoncer à beaucoup de petits plaisirs en contrepartie.

Il ne pouvait plus, par exemple, profiter d'un bon verre de bourbon en lisant ses livres d'horreur ; Remus lui avait supprimé les deux, arguant que l'alcool était mauvais pour le fœtus, tout comme le stress provoqué par l'angoisse. Il lui avait également interdit la conception de nombreuses potions dont les fumées pouvaient être nocives, et il veillait attentivement à ce que ses interdictions soit respectées.

Le mariage Potter-Malfoy fut une grande fête, une réussite. Les sorts de sobriété furent largement utilisés et il n'y eut que très peu d'incidents, tous mineurs et comiques. Comme lorsque Harry, poursuivit par Fred et Georges, termina dans la fontaine, sa robe blanche devenant complètement transparente. Ou encore lorsque Ronald confondit sa femme avec un homme aux cheveux longs, en disant long sur son état d'ébriété. Remus avait veillé à ce que Severus n'ait à subir aucun désagrément, et par extension, à ce qu'aucun verre d'alcool ne s'approche de lui ; mais à force de jouer les boucliers il avait servi de cible aux jumeaux farceurs, conscients de leur soudain pouvoir.

Remus et Severus rentrèrent à Poudlard en riant, accompagnés d'une Minerva complètement saoule et d'un Dumbledore recouvert d'œuf, vengeance du jeune Potter, aidé par tous ceux que le mage avait déjà marié. Les professeurs se saluèrent dans le hall, et le couple descendit vers leurs appartements. Ils allèrent jusqu'à leur chambre, et Severus s'affala sur le lit, grognant contre son mal de tête.

Remus se redressa et décida d'aller chercher une potion dans le stock du laboratoire. Il n'aimait pas aller dans cette pièce, et il n'avait toujours rien compris au système de stock de Severus, mais il espérait s'en sortir. Il pénétra donc dans la pièce la plus sombre de l'appartement et voulut allumer les torches. Qui restèrent éteintes. Prenant sa baguette à deux mains … ah non, une seule ; il lança un _Lumos_. Avançant doucement pour ne rien renverser, il chercha le levier de secours qui allumerait la pièce. Voyant une pièce mouvante, il l'actionna.

Au lieu que la pièce s'éclaire, le mur trembla. Légèrement, mais assez pour que Remus soit intrigué. Il approcha sa baguette et vit qu'une porte était apparue. Etonné, et curieux, il l'ouvrit. Devant ses yeux ébahis se tenait … une salle de danse. De danse classique, avec des miroirs, une barre … et un costume de danseur étoile rose bonbon accroché au mur. Profondément choqué, le lycanthrope referma vivement la porte et pria pour que ce ne soit qu'un effet secondaire des nombreux sortilèges qu'il avait reçu lors de la soirée.

**THE END**

**

* * *

****1 : **les cordelettes ont une signification particulière en fonction de leur couleur. Le bleu : la santé ; le rouge : l'amour ; le vert : la paix ; le jaune : la fertilité et le blanc : la sincérité. 

J'espère vous revoir bientôt, mes deux principaux projets sont en écriture, la suite de Pote Potty traine énormément mais une fiction un peu plus courte est en milieu de rédaction.


End file.
